


«shit happens» — ok google translate this for Kihyun

by electric_light



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Character Death, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Psychology, and attempts to explain that mafia is not exactly the right word, including obscene lexicon, it is not what it seems, kihyun/neuroticism is the second ship here, there are some graves digging death faking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_light/pseuds/electric_light
Summary: У Кихёна все шло по плану. Но это был херовый план.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> очень рекомендую относиться к тексту больше как к забаве, чем как к чему-то серьезному, ибо а) он таким и задумывался и б) все описанные махинации не так просты, но если я подключу разбор каждой детали, мы уйдем в еще двадцать страниц нюансов и съедем с дороги легкости

— Вы чаще думаете о сексе или о смерти? 

Хёну отрывается от добавления манной крупы в миску на весах и смотрит на Кихёна тем взглядом, по которому понятно, что из этих двух вариантов он выбирает третий: чаще думать о причинах дружбы с Кихёном. Он удерживает осуждение на пару секунд, а затем, вспомнив о своем бесповоротном решении быть в позиции «спокойно принимать людей со всеми сдвигами и фазами», возвращает внимание к отмериванию нужных грамм.

Кихён расценивает такое игнорирование по шкале от одного до «10\10здец как обидно» примерно в 6 — «немножко расстраивает». 

Он этот вопрос выдумывал все утро. 

В нем грамотное соотношение легкой странности и намека на важную новость.

И вообще, по прогнозам, такой вопрос должен был заставить собраться вокруг Кихёна в кружочек, чтобы проверить, как у Кихёна вообще дела по жизни, раз такие мысли в голову лезут. 

Но не реагирует даже Чангюн, которого – вот тут Кихён расценивает эту реакцию на отметку 9 — «да ты охренел», — интересует сорт используемой муки больше, чем нетипичные слова рядом в одном предложении от Кихёна.

Всё продолжает тонуть в тишине, и если Хёну с Чангюном на этой вечеринке игнора заебись, то Кихён начинает злиться:

— Я серьезно, вы можете ответить? Секс и смерть – это две важные темы, о которых человек постоянно думает.

— Это спорно, — соглашается поговорить Хёну, отставив пакет с манкой в сторону. – О смерти человек не думает часто, если не находится рядом с источником какой-либо опасности для себя или близких. Что касается секса, то эта потребность хоть и входит в основу пирамиды Маслоу, но я считаю, что сравнивать такие вещи не совсем правильно.

— Кихён спрашивал другое, — соглашается прервать увлекательное изучение информации о месте производства муки Чангюн, поднимая голову. – Он хочет конкретно наш ответ, а не анализ среднестатистического человека.

Так ты еще и понимаешь, что я хочу услышать, и специально оттягиваешь момент ответа, — раздраженно думает Кихён, потянувшись к рулону кухонных бумажных полотенец, чтобы в случае издевательского тупняка Чангюна, в который он из вредности может впасть, принять воспитательные меры и кинуть этот рулон в него.

— Но надо же учитывать, сколько факторов влияют на выбор варианта, — разговаривает в Хёну экономическое образование, пока он пересыпает манку на чистый стол и тянется за заранее приготовленным стаканом воды.

Короче, это бесполезно, — вздыхает Кихён.

— Так, забыли всё это, — Кихён поднимается с барного стула и опирается ладонями на стол, чтобы выглядеть по—деловому и в стиле «а сейчас слушаем меня», — вопрос был только для того, чтобы вы и меня в ответ спросили, и я бы сказал, что чаще думаю о смерти, вы бы заволновались, а я бы после этого подал информацию, что планирую инсценировать свою смерть и мне нужна ваша помощь.

Добавляя водичку в смесь манной муки, Хёну не дергает плечом и не тянется к Кихёну за подробностями, раскидывая все предметы на столе между ними.

Все ещё не ведет себя так, как прогнозировал Кихён.

Чангюн – стабильно с желтой карточкой от Кихёна за своё поведение – продолжает включать в диалог только Хёну:

— Конечно, надо учитывать, и мы можем сказать об этих факторах при ответе, но они должны быть только нашими, личными. Например, неделю назад я читал…

— Ты издеваешься надо мной?! – не выдерживает Кихён, криком напоминая о себе, но Чангюн равнодушно бросает на него взгляд и поворачивается всем корпусом к Хёну, продолжая мысль.

— Неделю назад, я читал книгу Сарамаго, в которой все было завязано на том, что в одном городе перестали умирать люди, поэтому, естественно, неделю назад я бы ответил, что думаю больше о смерти, потому что я был под большим впечатлением от этой книги. А сейчас я что-то запарился своим одиночеством и выберу второй вариант ответа.

— Вообще, это интересно, — задумывается Хёну, перемешивая руками воду с манкой и замешивая из этого тесто, пока Кихён взглядом передает чувство испытываемого предательства. – Но я бы ещё уточнил в этом вопросе, о какой смерти идет речь: о своей, о чужой или в общем.

— Тогда и про секс надо уточнять так же, — наполняет Чангюн дискуссию еще одной фразой, выводящей Кихёна из себя, пока Хёну образовывает из смеси комочек более плотного теста.

— Я. Хочу. Инсценировать. Свои. Похороны. Вы. Меня. Понимаете? – пробует Кихён перейти на четкое обозначения слов, раскатывая предистерику в голосе с каждой буквой.

Хёну останавливает ручное замешивание теста и поднимает на него взгляд. 

Он ожидает увидеть искры веселья или что-то, напоминающее «я про свой драмкружок говорю, если что», но там только «пожалуйста, помогите мне».

Где-то тут позиция Хёну касательно спокойного приема странностей окружающих начинает тускнет и блекнуть под воздействием тотального ахуя в голове.

— Это что-то вроде репетиции? – после двадцатисекундой тишины спрашивает Чангюн, чувствуя себя при этой куда нелепей, чем звучит сам вопрос.

Надо же, заинтересовало, — язвительно ворчит себе под нос Кихён.

— Это что—то вроде того, что я должен деньги японской мафии, и у меня их нет, — с огромнейшей неохотой признается Кихён, переключая все своё раздражение на самого себя и опуская взгляд.

— Это какая-та сюжетная линия в какой-нибудь онлайн игре? – дает новую надежду на возможность все объяснить не так буквально и страшно Чангюн, пока Хёну, кажется, перезагружается и способен только моргать и то значительно реже, чем обычно.

— Нет, это какой-то алкоголь в каком-то городе, который я выпил с каким-то человеком и подписал какой-то договор на какую-то сумму денег, а теперь какой-то срок истекает, следовательно, меня как-то убьют и я хочу как-то этого избежать, — нервно тараторит Кихён.

Ему стыдно в этом признаваться, стыдно вводить в курс дел друзей, стыдно вообще сейчас существовать на этой кухне, где задумывался типичный вечер втроём, в который Кихён бы рассказывал, как прошла неделя, Хёну бы делал тесто для макарон из манной крупы, а Чангюн... Кихён не может предположить, что пришло бы в голову Чангюну делать в этот вечер, но в любом случае, он бы с этим согласился.

— Ты взял деньги в долг у мафии? – отходит от шока Хёну, выпуская комок теста из рук и отрывая одно бумажное полотенце с рулона, чтобы вытереть руки.

Кихён не очень хочет на этом фиксироваться, гораздо важнее не то, что он уже натворил, а то, какие черты он обозначил тому, что планирует натворить.

— Если быть более точным, то скорее не у мафии, а у одного парня, который периодически работает с мафией, — поясняет Кихён, бессмысленно аккуратно перекручивая солонку на столе несколько раз, чтобы не поднимать взгляд, пока рисунок кошачьей мордочки не посмотрит на него.

— А зачем? — задает логичный вопрос Чангюн.

Кихён не собирается никому об этом рассказывать, но врать друзьям тоже идея так себе (особенно в процессе формирования к ним просьбы), поэтому уклоняется общей фразой:

— В кое-что хотел вложиться. И получилось все так неудачно, что теперь…

— Нужно вкладываться в свои похороны, — саркастично и строго заканчивает Хёну.

На интуитивном уровне Кихён понимает, что время медленно забывать про свою деловую и «а сейчас слушаем меня» позу и смиренно возвращаться на барный стул, на один уровень со взглядом Хёну. Он смело его выдерживает, в защиту даже подключая свою тупую гордость и выражение лица «да, я долбоеб, но я готов нести за это ответственность».

Чангюн выглядит так, будто ищет поводы свалить на время, пока напряженная игра в гляделки между Хёну и Кихёном не сойдет на «нет». Он пробует шевельнуться в сторону ванны, но Хёну тут же резко хватает его за запястье, обнуляя эту идею.

— И как ты думаешь это провернуть? 

— Закрытый гроб, напичканный кучей протухшего мяса, чтобы никому не захотелось заглянуть в него, — тихо говорит Кихён то, что еще вчера ночью ему казалось гениальным. – Человек, который одолжил мне денег, не переносит вид крови и тем более страшных телесных увечий, поэтому мы скажем, что я попал в аварию и...

— Мы скажем? – перебивает Хёну, неосознанно сжимая пальцы вокруг запястья Чангюна сильнее.

— Будет странно, если ко мне на похороны никто не придёт, поэтому мне пришлось сказать вам и по...

— Пришлось? – перебивает Чангюн, обижаясь на это слово так, что перестаёт чувствовать, как запястье бледнеет и начинает остро болеть. – Разве друзья не должны рассказывать о таких вещах?

Наверное, — думает Кихён, — в ситуации наоборот, он бы тоже развел тут морально—нравственную беседу и обиду вселенского масштаба, но он по другую сторону баррикад и думает только о том, что чем меньше людей в курсе этой ситуации – тем лучше.

— А со стороны документов ты что будешь делать? – продолжает танком логики давить Хёну.

— Он не будет ничего проверять. Ему будет слишком скучно это делать, особенно зная, как легко всё подделать, — беспечно отмахивается Кихён, как будто его спросили о каком—то пустяке, а не о том, как не провалить проверку на собственный статус «мертв» перед тем, кто хочет тебя убить.

— Ты его хорошо знаешь. И про то, что в гроб не заглянет, если сказать ему, что там изувечено тело, и про то, что скучно будет по документам проверять, — замечает Чангюн. – Вряд ли это та информация, которую рассказывают перед тем, как дать денег в долг.

Знаю и знаю, — поджимает губы Кихён, надеясь, что фраза Чангюна останется без обсуждения.

Но Хёну отпускает чужое запястье и смотрит на Кихёна еще более требовательно, оценив внимательность Чангюна крайне справедливой.

Кихён прикидывает, сколько еще неудобных и проблемных вопросов прибавится, если он ударится в подробности и в составление психологического портрета своей проблемы. Лучше — по одной шокирующей новости в день, и сегодня день только для «нафотошопим фотку для моего надгробия вместе?».

— Я просто за ним наблюдал, — отмазывается Кихён, быстро возвращаясь к нужной теме: – Послушайте, я понимаю, что это звучит безумно…

— Как полная ебанина эта звучит, — «развязывается» со своего же челленджа «два года без мата» Хёну, залпом выпивая оставшуюся в стакане воду.

Пришло время убедительного монолога.

— Хорошо, да, это звучит как полная ебанина! – уверенно вскрикивает Кихён, не собираясь отступать от своего плана.  
— Но у меня нет выбора, — утверждает Кихён.  
— Я подписал с ним договор, и там такой заебанный на правилах человек, что он не даст мне возможность отсрочки, — доказывает Кихён.  
— Я думал об этом всю ночь и единственный вариант, это сделать все, чтобы он поверил в мою смерть, — уверяет Кихён.  
— Если я уже умер, меня невозможно будет убить, — щелкает пальцами Кихён в знак «тема же!».  
— Мне всего—то нужно, чтобы вы постояли в похоронном доме с постным выражением лица, благо вы двое это потрясающе умеете делать, — заканчивает свой stand up Кихён.

Из всего монолога Чангюна веселит слово «всего-то», он повторяет его и смеется смехом, слабо тянущим на планку «здоровый».

Хёну же более подробно прослушал каждое слово.

— Мне нужно двести грамм виски, холодный душ, крепкий сон, и только после этого я что-то смогу сказать, — вздыхает Хёну и, на ходу кинув в мусорное ведро комочек бумажного полотенца, уходит в свою комнату.

Кихён с грохотом роняет голову на сложенные руки на столе. 

С одной стороны, реакция не такая страшная, какая могла бы быть и, скорее всего, надо действительно дать Хёну время привыкнуть к этой идее, и если он откажет, то это его право.

С другой стороны, Кихён живет с Хёну в одной квартире, поэтому, даже при всем желании, никто никуда не сбежит от этого разговора, от этого предложения, от этой пятнадцатилетней дружбы и от этого упрямства Кихёна.

— Тот человек, которому ты должен денег, точно не сможет дать отсрочку?

А Чангюн все еще не врубается, что если сложить слова «мафия» и «не отдать деньги» получится слово «пиздец». 

— Психопат, убивающий ядами собственного производства, звучит как кто-то, с кем можно договориться? 

Чангюн цокает, достает из верхних ящиков миску и убирает комочек теста туда, накрывая полотенцем. Есть ощущение, что Хёну сегодня будет не до продолжения готовки, но взять ответственность за отправку всего этого в мусорное ведро у него смелости не хватает.

— Если всё прокатит, я бы на твоем месте завел детей только для того, чтобы рассказать эту историю, — шутит Чангюн, чтобы сделать атмосферу легче.

Ему, с его тягой к аниме в жанрах кайто и исэкай, куда проще принять рискованную театрализацию Кихёна.

— Точно. Семья, — доходит до Кихёна и он поднимает голову, огромными и испуганными глазами смотря на Чангюна. — У меня на похоронах должен быть кто—то из семьи. Лучше всего, если это будет мама.

Чангюн не успевает оставить своё мнение на этот счет в голове Кихёна, как тот почти слетает со стула к журнальному столику, где оставлял телефон. 

— Ты собираешься позвонить своей маме?

— Я собираюсь позвонить в магазин женской одежды и спросить, есть ли у них костюм 44 размера, выглядящий так, будто я вдова из Кояна, которая любит искусство и только что потеряла любимого сына.

Нихрена не понятно, но Чангюн хотя бы пробует понять:

— Ты знаешь кого—то, кто будет похож на твою мать, если переодеть?

— Знаю, — сосредоточенно гугля контакты магазинов, отвечает Кихён. — Себя.


	2. Chapter 2

Хёну был красноречив в своем здравом смысле, на что Кихён был красноречив в своем желании жить. Хёну понял, что взывает к тому, что у Кихёна пропало, и перешел со здравого смысла в режим лучшего друга.

Иными словами, Хёну смотрел на закрытый гроб, уже спущенный в яму на веревках и набитый тухлым мясом, которое он скупал прошлой ночью на ближайшей скотобойне и пытался не сойти с ума.

— Я живу самую абсурдную из своих жизней, — шепчет Кихён, поправляя черную вуаль и беря Хёну под локоть. 

Мама всегда говорила Кихёну, чтобы он был тем, кем захочет быть.

И Кихену интересно, распространяется ли это напутствие на то, что он сейчас стоит в черном строгом костюме (юбка которого доходит ему прямо до щиколоток), поправляя на голове черный платок (так, чтобы у лба оставалась белая челка парика под платком), и выбрав под это всё бархатную шляпу, которая настолько кошмарная на его вкус, что явно была бы маминой самой любимой.

И смотрит (через супер черные линзы очков) на свою фотографию в каноничной похоронной рамке.

Вот именно это фото лучше всего дает поездку крыши нахуй.

— Он не выглядит как мафия.

Если Хёну на грани быстрого набора психотерапевту, Кихён — в попытках отключить себя от всех эмоций и чувств по поводу происходящего (а так же в мыслях, съел ли он уже от волнения помаду с губ, которая прибавляла им бледность), то Чангюн относится ко всему, как к огромному приколу, с любопытством разглядывая человека, к которому Кихён выдал инструкцию: «не смотреть, не разговаривать, ничего не брать с его рук».

Как бы Кихён сейчас хотел ответить, с матами, с криком и с истерикой под финал монолога, но лучше оставаться в образе матери, накаченной всеми успокоительными, и тупить взгляд в открытую могилу. Хватило уже того, что его головная боль оказалась прекрасно осведомлена, кто из этой толпы является «близкими друзьями покойного», и Кихён почти пережил микроинсульт, когда услышал сочувственно-мягкое «это все так ужасно, я знаю, что ты был его соседом по квартире, приятно познакомится, меня зовут Минхёк» и увидел протянутую к Хёну правую руку с кольцом из красного камня на указательном пальце.

Кихён отвел взгляд, закрываясь вуалью от шляпы и поднося ко рту белый носовой платок для надежности: вдруг Минхёку взбредет в голову еще и «матери» принести свои соболезнования.

— Он выглядит расстроенным, — шепчет Хёну, когда Минхёк, стоя с другого конца ямы, прямо напротив него, грустно громко вздыхает, состроив печальное выражение лица. – И он сказал, что ему жаль. Может, с ним все—таки можно было договориться?

Да—да, — вздыхает Кихён, делая это как можно трагичней и опуская глаза вниз. — Искренне—расстроенный Минхёк, у которого Кихён забрал не только деньги, но и возможность опробовать на ком-то свои авторские яды, давайте все его пожалеем и обнимем.

Договориться, — нервно повторяет про себя Кихён.

Договориться можно с ближайшим любительским театральным кружком, нанятые актеры которого сейчас в количестве десяти человек вытирали платками глаза, опускали взгляды вниз и создавали вокруг впечатление, что у Кихёна много было людей в жизни, кто пришел бы на его похороны и оплакивал бы его.

— Ты слишком радикален, — добивает свою мысль Хёну.

Кихён останавливает игру в молчанку, понимая, что если он не вмешается, весь план сорвется и его друзья сформируют о Минхёке приятное мнение.

— Послушай, – он тянет локоть Хёну вниз, чтобы тот наклонился и Кихён мог шипеть в ухо. – Его интонация и речь заточены только на одно: наебать тебя.

Хёну не верит.

Блять, ну конечно, — бесится Кихён, опуская голову вниз и всхлипывая для надежности, — Минхёку потребовалась одна гребанная фраза, одна гребанная улыбка и одно гребанное рукопожатие, чтобы снять с себя любое подозрение в том, что иногда он берет на себя право устанавливать сроки человеческой жизни. 

Кихён успокаивает себя тем, что нанятые актеры так честно и искренне по нему скорбят, что даже у него периодически появляется порыв начать себя оплакивать. 

Мысль греет ровно до того момента, пока он не фиксирует, что наблюдает за тем, как гроб медленно засыпают землей больше людей, чем он «приглашал».

И этот один человек выбивается из общей массы.

Он стоит ближе всех к яме и одет, как владелец похоронного бюро, который решил зайти, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке, всех ли закапывают. Его лицо не отыгрывает печаль по Кихёну, ему как будто тупо... скучно? 

Кихён не может долго всматриваться в него: из—за вуали и очков плохо видно, а рядом с незнакомцем стоит Минхёк, сталкиваться взглядом с которым, даже будучи в гриме, — не лучшая идея. 

— У него красивый браслет, — слышит Кихён от Чангюна. – Наверное, он собрал его из семи разных браслетов, детальки слишком отличаются друг от друга.

Кихён не сразу понимает о ком речь, а потом смотрит туда же, куда смотрит Чангюн.

— Такая потеря, — жалобным шепотом говорит актер номер один.

— Такой молодой был, — вторит плачущим голосом актер номер два.

— Какой же кошмар, — срывается голос у актера номер три.

— А сегодня тепло, — вздыхает Минхёк, щурясь от лучей солнца.

Блять—блять—блять, — продолжается истерика внутри Кихёна. Сейчас бы Минхёка как картину в галерее рассматривать, а не в «ужасе от произошедшей трагедии» молча плакать, прижав руку к сердцу.

Кихён, не отпуская локоть Хёну, свободной рукой дергает Чангюна за край пиджака, обращая на себя внимание и в свой взгляд (даже через супер тонированные очки) умудряясь вложить все литературные смыслы слова «заткнись».

— Может, начнешь обращать внимание на уровень роста его намерений убить меня, а не на его аксессуары? – добавляет Кихён для закрепления своей мысли.

На самом деле, Кихён ловит нихуевую панику даже по меркам самого и без того невротичного Кихёна. 

Все идет странно: Минхёк выглядит действительно грустным, но в тоже время внимательно разглядывает всех вокруг, Хёну и Чангюн не чувствуют никакой опасности и позволяют себе неосторожности, какой-то странный высокий манекен из отдела классической одежды все ещё не выражает своим лицом заинтересованность в смерти Кихёна, но с таким ожиданием смотрит на гроб, что Кихёну страшно узнавать кто это и зачем он здесь.

— Это точно не актер, — внимание Чангюна к деталям наконец-то просыпается по теме. – Актеры ведут себя по—другому и одеты все траурно, а он в синем костюме, в котором обычно риэлторы ходят. Кто это?

Кихён не успевает ответить, столкнувшись взглядом с Минхёком и запаниковав, имитируя кашель в белый платок.

Сквозь вуаль, очки и общий грим, Минхёк не может ничего понять по «матери» Кихёна, но может понять по хмурому взгляду первого друга и задумчивому взгляду второго друга на человека, который стоит рядом с ним.

Минхёк прижимает к груди красную папку, обнимая её двумя руками, и поворачивает голову в сторону парня.

Кихён склонен утрировать, но в отношении Минхёка прав: он заметит, если что—то пойдет не так. 

И поэтому Минхёк сразу отсеивает из своего интереса всех людей, которым явно все равно на то, кто лежит в гробу (как бы старательно они не пытались выиграть конкурс на лучшую печаль в этот день); и поэтому Минхёк сразу идет к тем, про кого он точно знает, что они – стопроцентное ближайшее окружение Кихёна; и поэтому Минхёк так дотошно-детально всматривается в них, выискивая в их поведении что-то, к чему можно задать вопрос; и поэтому Минхёк видит, что они совершенно точно не понимают, что за парень стоит рядом с ним; и поэтому их это так настораживает.

— До сих пор поверить не могу в случившееся, — начинает разговор Минхёк, когда полностью утверждает в своей голове, что никак не может быть у Кихёна на похоронах кого-то, кого его мать и два его лучших друга не узнают. – Кихён так много не успел в своей жизни.

— Так говорят про каждого человека, умершего в любом возрасте и в любое время, – тихо отвечает парень, еле шевеля губами.

— Меня зовут Минхёк, — жалобно и несчастно всхлипнув, Минхёк протягивает руку для приветствия парню (и напротив Кихён, наблюдающий за этой сценой, но ни черта не слышащий, о чем они говорят, бледнеет так, что уже не нуждается в траурном гриме). 

— Хёнвон, — представляется парень показательно пофигистично и быстро пожимает руку Минхёка.

— Странно, что Кихён нас никогда не знакомил друг с другом, — продолжает Минхёк. – Он так любил со мной всем делится, но никогда не упоминал о тебе.

Если бы Кихён слышал этот диалог, он бы не смог воздержаться от возмущения касательного того, когда он там вообще чем—то «делился» с Минхёком.

— Меня долгое время не было в городе, — Хёнвон не смотрит на Минхёка, не смотрит по сторонам, а только с огромной усталостью наблюдает за процессом закапывания. — Мы дружили с ним в детстве, и я буквально пару часов назад узнал о том, что случилось.

— А я всегда говорил ему быть аккуратным на дорогах и внимательно смотреть по сторонам, — причитает Минхёк, вздохнув со всем возможным сочувствием так несчастно, что Хёну с Чангюном не сдерживаются от очередной серии мнений «да он нормальный, Кихён, ты чего, посмотри, ему грустно».

— Но каждый мог попасть под машину, — тихо продолжает разговор Хёнвон.

— Попасть под машину? – Минхёк поднимает брови вверх. – Он же не справился с управлением и врезался на большой скорости в стену.

— Точно, — даже не теряется Хёнвон. – Моя ошибка. Из-за шока в голове все перепуталось, — с отсутствием абсолютно любых эмоций добавляет Хёнвон.

Минхёк оставляет его в покое, крепче сжимая в руках красную папку и ещё раз пройдясь взглядом по каждому на кладбище. 

И в следующую минуту, когда земля уже полностью покрывает гроб, а Кихён от духоты в своем узком костюме, от жары, давящей на черную шляпу, и от общего страха вокруг ощущает себя на грани обморока, Минхёк начинает плакать.

— Я в порядке, — отмахивается Минхёк, хотя его никто не спрашивал, — это не слезы, у меня просто аллергия на смерть, — севшим голосом тараторит он, поворачиваясь к Хёнвону: — Можно я...? – он расставляет широко руки и выглядит очень трагично, поэтому Хёнвон не может сказать «нет».

Он кивает, не успевая двинуться, как Минхёк крепко обнимает его одной рукой за плечи, а вторую обвивает вокруг его пояса так, чтобы прижать к себе максимально близко. 

— Не так сильно, — едва слышно предупреждает Хёнвон, когда захват Минхёка с плеч переместился на его шею.

— Мне так жаль, — шепчет Минхёк Хёнвону куда-то в висок. — Извини, что я... Я очень чувствительный и эмоциональный.

— Что за ебанина происходит, господи, — шепчет Кихён, не в силах молчать, и вцепившись в предплечье Хёну так, чтобы тот, в случае обморока, подхватил его.

А до обморока внутри уже пошел обратный отсчет.

— Это очень странная мафия, — удивленным шепотом вторит Чангюн, который все ещё будто квест-рум проходит с интересными локациями.

Не Минхёк странный, а тот, с кем он обнимается, — пытается анализировать Кихён, но из-за духоты и очень хуевого морального состояния мозг отказывается работать.

Кихёну кажется, что он на пределе согласия уже лечь в эту могилу, только бы избавиться от предчувствия масштабного апокалипсиса.

Минхёк не дожидается окончания церемонии, успевает быстро кинуть в яму папку с договором (пафоса ему не занимать), тем самым договором, который Кихёну снился во всех кошмарах на протяжении двух лет. И уходит, на прощание легко сжав плечо Хёнвона в жесте благодарности за поддержку.

Как только Кихён перестает видеть его спину вдалеке, как только взгляд незнакомого парня позволяет паранойе Кихёна выдумать десятую причину для паники, а два актера за спиной начинают рыдать навзрыд, Кихён шепчет Хёну быстрое «я блять всё» и теряет сознание, падая прямо на него.

Вообще.

Да.

Примерно так Ю Кихён и представлял свои похороны.


	3. Chapter 3

Откапывать в три часа ночи на кладбище гроб рядом со своим фальшивым надгробием — самая бесполезная кардио—тренировка в жизни Кихёна, но благодаря ей, жизнь у него ещё есть.

Кихён без труда находит папку с договором, вовремя обрывает у себя желание прижать её к груди, вспомнив, что она вся в земле. На всякий случай Кихён закидывает в небеса «спасибо» за то, что Минхёк от и до остался верным правилам и выкинул договор в знак прощения\прощания.

И аннулировал его, — сияют глаза Кихёна ярче его переносного фонаря, когда он открывает папку.

На самом деле, он не думал, что Минхёк пойдет до конца в своих же правилах и аннулирует долг, а единственный пункт «смерть» в графе «уважительные причины невыплаты» прокатит.

Кихён кидает красную папку наверх ямы, поправляет завязанный платок вокруг рта и носа (запах от гниющего мяса стоит такой мерзкий, что Кихён рискует отправится в обморок второй раз за день) и, приняв устойчивое положение ног на крышке гроба, тяжело вздыхает, коротко сматерившись.

Физическая усталость в дуэте с эмоциональной усталостью дает о себе знать, и Кихёну приходится пройтись по всей своей мотивации вдоль и поперек, чтобы найти силы для закапывания могилы обратно.

— Извините за беспокойство, — глухо и вежливо звучит голос сверху от Кихёна, — но это моё тело.

Говорят, что если посмотреть на человека в семь, тринадцать и двадцать лет, можно понять, как он дошел до этого момента.

В семь лет Кихёну подарили картину, которую надо раскрашивать по номерам. Кихён картину закончил, но не раскрасил ни один фрагмент в соответствии с заявленным цветом.

В тринадцать лет Кихён спорил с книгами: вырывал мешающие ему страницы, зачёркивал несимпатичные ему имена (сверху карандашом переименовывая героя так, как хотелось) и переписывал концовки книг так, как ему было нужно, чтобы книга закончилась.

В двадцать лет Кихён познал все уровни программ монтажа, вырезая сцены, кадры и мелодии из фильмов, а затем дополняя материалами из других фильмов или из карты памяти своей камеры, чтобы все было идеально.

Поэтому.

Будь Кихён не с лопатой в руках и не по колено в сырой земле на середине закапывания гроба с протухшим мясом, которое он выдавал за своё тело, в надежде, что это убережет его от «русской» рулетки с японскими ядами под руководством корейского парня.

Будь всё в других условиях, Кихён вёл бы себя иначе. 

Но он, сняв тканевые перчатки и облокотившись на ручку лопаты, воткнутую в землю рядом с гробом, щурится, пытаясь в свете одного переносного фонаря разглядеть Хёнвона.

— Сначала ты приходишь на мои похороны и не рыдаешь навзрыд, а потом какие-то права заявляешь?

Кихён не может сдержать насмешливую и наглую улыбку, даже в темноте замечая, как у Хёнвона округляются глаза.

Кихён так сильно устал не понимать, что происходит, что уже не было сил поддаваться страху, даже если перед ним маньяк—некрофил.

— Что за бред? 

Кихёну бы хотелось больше удивленности со стороны Хёнвона, но, видимо, это его потолок по эмоциям.

— Никто не умер, – как же Кихёну весело — припадочно и истерично весело.

Кихён согласен принять любой поворот реальности, дай ему только время выстроить декорации и поставить правильную музыку.

Он не любит кино, но любит представлять себя в кино и реагировать на события в жизни так, будто где-то в углу его снимает камера.

Он просто не может не оценить всю охуенность происходящего сейчас с ним кадра.

Кихён не успевает выдать ещё пару реплик в крутом стиле, бросая взгляд на красную папку, рядом с которой стоит Хёнвон. 

Хёнвон это замечает и наклоняется, беря в руки кихеновские спасение и боль в одном документе.

— Не помню имя того парня, но он, кажется, кинул в могилу эту папку сегодня на похоронах, да? – проявляет все чудеса наблюдательности Хёнвон, раскрывая договор, но из-за плохого освещения и зрения не может прочитать даже больший шрифт.

— Стой! – кричит Кихён, опуская импровизированную маску вниз на шею, а в нос уже начинает бить резкий мерзкий запах. – Не трогай!

Кихён — идиот. 

Полный идиот.

Одной фразой указал Хёнвону, какая замечательная была идея забрать у него договор.

Шестеренки в голове Хёнвона начинают работать, и он постепенно выходит из своего энергосберегающего режима.

Хёнвон надеялся на любое извращение, которым можно было обосновать то, что кто-то раскапывает ночью могилу. Мало ли что могло потребоваться, а Хёнвона с его работой перестали пугать разного рода чудики.

Пугают только идиоты.

Он припоминает фотографию на надгробии, разглядывает Кихёна без маски и не хочет, чтобы его догадка оказалась верной:

— Только не говори, что ты сфальсифицировал свою смерть?

— Да! – радостно сообщает Кихён, настолько гордый тем, что удалось провернуть, что его самолюбие пригрело бы и признание от маньяка на кладбище.

— Ну нет, — с какой—то отчаянной надеждой спорит Хёнвон.

— Да—да, — расплывается в довольной улыбке Кихён.

— Блять, нет! — вскрикивает Хёнвон, и Кихён дергается, в миг теряя свой самоуверенный запал, никак не ожидая, что он повысит голос, да еще и в таком гневе.

Воображая развитие событий, Кихён прикидывал, что Хёнвон пойдет дальше по вопросам: как минимум, спросить зачем и почему.

Но, видимо, всё, что ему интересно, — это физическое состояние тела Кихёна.

— Ты должен был быть мёртвым! — Хёнвон прижимает папку ко лбу, не заботясь, что она грязная от земли, и буквально воет вслух. – За что мне это всё, почему ничего и никогда не может пройти хорошо...

Кихён бы соврал, если бы пытался отрицать, что стоял во время его жалоб в никуда неподвижно, наблюдая с восторгом, как Хёнвон из странного парня, с видом, будто его каждая невозмутимая поза оплачена какой—нибудь рекламной фирмой, превратился в сдержанно—нервно натянутую струну в мешковатых шмотках, с лопатой в руках и с грацией Слендермена.

Через пару секунд, когда киношное очарование Кихёна спадает, до него доходит:

— Да что ты хотел с моим телом сделать?!

Хёнвон никак на его ужас не реагирует, занятый тем, что пытается сделать десять спокойных вдохов-выдохов, постукивая на каждую цифру счета себя папкой по лбу. 

— Ты поедешь со мной, — спустя две минуты самобичевания говорит Хёнвон, указывая папкой на Кихёна в яме.

— Что?!

— Это ты виноват, что у меня слетает сделка, и я подвожу своего друга.

— Виноват?! – кажется, Кихён впервые в жизни говорит таким высоким тоном.

— Ты сейчас закапываешь всё это обратно и садишься ко мне в машину, — продолжает Хёнвон придерживаться идеи наплевательски относиться ко всему, что возмущает Кихёна. 

— Не надо мне указы... Что ты делаешь? – Кихён осекается, всё его внимание сфокусировано только на очень близком расстоянии между зажигалкой Хёнвона и договором Минхёка.

Нет—нет—нет, — все, что может выдать мозг Кихёна. Если Хёнвон сожжет договор, запасной вариант — показать его аннулированным, если Минхёк все-таки просечет, что его обманули, — пропадает. 

— Ты садишься ко мне в машину, — повторяет Хёнвон тоном «для особо тупых».

Вот бы сейчас реально где—нибудь стояла камера, — думает Кихён одной из своих сохранившихся нервных клеток.

***

Вообще, Кихёна очень просто отвлечь, завлечь и заставить разбрасываться автографами на договорах.

Или заставить сесть в машину рядом с водительским сидением, куда он изначально не хотел.

Кихён упрямый, принципиальный, но самоконтроль и рациональность машут ручкой, как только видят что—то настолько эстетичное, что порой это приводит к серьёзным проблемам.

И если Минхёку для такого эффекта пришлось говорить с Кихёном всю ночь и вести себя как хуманизация всех странных японских комиксов, то Хёнвон еще ни разу не задумался над тем, как бы впечатлить Кихёна, а преуспел в этом больше, чем кто—либо.

Хёнвон снимает черную шапку и укладывает взъерошенные волосы, как попало, не сильно заботясь об этом.

Чудно, — думает Кихён, — теперь у него идеальная прическа.

Стоит ли идеальная прическа того, чтобы забить на договор, который Хёнвон спрятал под свою толстовку? 

Нет.

Но хоть какой—то бонус в этой ситуации.

Хёнвон не спешит заводить машину, вместо этого смотря куда—то вперед.

— Чем ты занимаешься? Зачем тебе я? Куда мы поедем? Ты некрофил или что-то типа этого? Ты в курсе, что я знаком с японской мафией, поэтому если со мной что—то случи...

Хёнвон молча открывает бардачок, больно ударяя им Кихёна по коленям, и достает оттуда бумажный пакетик. Такой обычно выдают при приступах панических атак, а у Кихёна назревает как раз она.

Весь киношный запал как-то исчезает, защитная реакция перестает действовать и у штурвала корабля Кихёна остается только капитан стресс.

А фантастично-киношное создание наконец-то говорит Кихёну:

— Закрой рот и дай мне подумать.

Хёнвон долго смотрит впереди себя, выключив фары у машины.

Кихён послушно раскрывает пакетик и делает то, что ему нравится в последнее время больше всего: просто дышит.

— Вот какого черта ты жив? – спрашивает Хёнвон настолько измученно, как будто нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы сделать ему одолжение и умереть.

— Мфмфмпфмфммф! — возмущается Кихён в пакетик.

Даже с учетом того, что если Кихён и сделает себе татуировку, это будет чернилами из ручки Чака Паланика, его всё равно безумно пугает происходящее.

Хёнвон спрятал папку с договором, не отвечает ни на один вопрос, но не выглядит убийцей, извращенцем или каким—нибудь стажером Минхёка.

Он выглядит как художественный элемент.

И Кихён не понимает, почему не заметил этого еще на похоронах. 

Возможно, было три отвлекающих фактора: отыгрыш роли своей скорбящей матери, нервный срыв как синоним слов «черта характера Ю Кихёна» и контроль за двумя людьми, которые в упор не видели в глазах Минхёка ничего маниакального и разбрасывались рекомендациями попробовать с ним договориться.

Или, — думает Кихён, делая глубокий вдох, — дело все в том, что тогда Хёнвон выглядел идеально, стильно и равнодушно, поэтому был абсолютно неинтересным.

— Я имею право узнать, куда мы едем, — подает голос Кихён, когда время обдумывания слишком затягивается, а Хёнвон успевает и побиться лбом об руль, и использовать все виды фейспалма, и взъерошить волосы раз двадцать, но не дать никакого фидбэка.

— Ты же официально мертвый, значит и прав у тебя уже нет, — Хёнвон сопровождает фразу каким-то наглухо ебануто-нервным смешком, и Кихён опускает пакет на колени, всматриваясь в его профиль. — Я отдам тебе твою папку, как только ты мне поможешь, — значительно смягчается Хёнвон, а после тупого воя у ямы его голос звучит севшим.

Поможешь.

Хоть бы речь о совете каком—нибудь шла, — надеется Кихён.

Если совсем честно и с отключением здорового страха в этой ситуации, Кихёну волнительно и любопытно. 

Он уже не понимает, какой уровень защиты в голове включается, но он, кажется, настолько сильно залип на манеру Хёнвона двигаться и говорить, что пропускает из восприятия, что тот вообще-то очень рассчитывал на мертвое состояние Кихёна.

И.

Дело же в чем.

Раньше нужно было всё дополнять, передвигать и переделывать. А Хёнвон, просто существуя в повседневности, не нуждается в помощи от воображаемого мира Кихёна, чтобы быть чем-то, напоминающим одну из веток искусства (только Кихён не может ещё понять какую именно).

Но крышу сносит.

Хёнвона как будто собрали на его эстетической фабрике вкусов.

И Кихён, не переставая на него пялится, возвращается к своему пакетику.

(Но на самом деле, это Хёнвон собрал эту фабрику и определил заёбы и сдвиги Кихёна.

И для этого ему понадобилось не так много времени).


	4. Chapter 4

Говорят, что если посмотреть на человека в семь, тринадцать и двадцать лет, можно понять, как он дошел до этого момента.

В семь лет Хосок подписывал на себе же латинские названия органов и нумеровал все кости.

В тринадцать лет Хосоку было так неловко на первом в жизни свидании, что, желая впечатлить, он сказал «апоптоз — запрограммированное самоубийство клеток, правда, забавный факт?». А потом понял, что этот факт ему нравится куда больше, чем само свидание.

В двадцать лет Хосок должен был приносить клятву флагу, но озадачил всех вопросом «а почему только флагу, лучше же сразу всему миру?».

Поэтому.

Когда Хёнвон застает Хосока в процессе приготовления 3—х процентного раствора формальдегида, он думает: «отлично, это меньшее, что может напугать Кихёна».

Да.

Кихёна.

За время поездки до одноэтажного загородного дома Хосока Хёнвон смог запомнить имя, факт знакомства Кихёна с японской мафией (которым Кихён угрожал) и три весомых аргумента, почему Кихён сейчас на самом деле ничего не боится, а бояться стоит начать Хёнвону.

Хёнвон включил радио (чтобы стало не так много волнения вокруг), достал из кармана толстовки батончик сникерса, который планировал съесть после выполнения работы, и подарил его Кихёну (чтобы наверняка стало меньше волнения вокруг).

И вроде как Кихён, получив нужную дозу сахара, начал даже напевать под нос популярной песне по радио.

— Я звонил тебе, но ты не отвечал, — с ходу начинает Хосок, вставая из-за стола и снимая очки с такими толстыми стеклами, что через них Хосок видел не только мир, но и плюсы в любой ситуации.

На существо, которое с широкими глазами рассматривает самую большую комнату в его доме, и машинально тянется встать ближе к Хёнвону, потому что каждый объект в этой комнате вызывает вопросы, он тактично решает пока не обращать внимания.

— Я потерял сегодня телефон. Пробовал дозвонится, но бесполезно, — отмахивается Хёнвон, при этом имеет в виду «да похуй мне сейчас даже на айфон последней модели».

— Ладно, — соглашается Хосок, рефлекторно наводя порядок на своем столе, аккуратно выстраивая в одну линию баночки-скляночки (гости все-таки). – Но если что, пару часов назад ты мне ответил на мем.

Хёнвон прослушивает это мимо ушей, в n—ыйн раз за ночь судорожно взъерошивая волосы. Он бросает беглый взгляд на притихшего Кихёна (даже думает сказать что—то «не переживай ты так», но наверняка Кихён расценит эту заботу как оскорбление). 

Хёнвон пробует в объяснение:

— В общем, насчет заказа.

Хосок уточняет:

— Да, того самого заказа, который Чжухон возвел в категорию «пиздец как важно», что я перенес отпуск на неделю позже. Ты привез?

Хёнвон тяжело вздыхает:

— Типа того.

Хосок не понимает:

— И где тело?

Хёнвон обозначает:

— Вот оно. Его зовут Кихён.

Хосок возражает:

— Кихён должен быть в другом состоянии.

Хёнвон интересуется:

— Поможешь мне в этом?

— Вы обо мне говорите?! – визжит Кихён, отскакивая от спины Хёнвона, за которую прятался, как только увидел, что холодильники позади Хосока подозрительно похожи на те, которые показывают в медицинских фильмах.

Стоп.

Кихён сталкивается бедром с каталкой и еще раз оценивает комнату.

Холодильники. Три каталки. Операционный светильник. Зеленая форма на Хосоке. Куча непонятных баночек-скляночек. Пахнет спиртом и хлоркой. На столике куча медицинских инструментов.

Например, скальпель.

Скальпель, — фиксируется в голове Кихёна и больше там ничего нет.

– У тебя домашний морг?! Чем вы занимаетесь?! – орет он, окончательно потеряв запал насладится фильмом Тарантино в режиме реальной жизни.

Вот сейчас Кихёну по—настоящему страшно.

Он думал, что страшно было, когда он проснулся утром после жесткой пьянки с Минхёком и познакомился с договором.

Он думал, что страшно было, когда стоял и выбирал для себя гроб.

Он думал, что страшно было, когда Минхёк пожал руку Хёну и мельком бросил взгляд на Кихёна.

Но нет.

Стоять в домашнем морге, куда тебе привез странный парень, который почтил своим присутствием твои похороны и очень расстроился, когда узнал, что ты на самом деле живой, – вот это страшно. 

Хочется пойти и сдаться в руки к Минхёку.

Там была хоть какая-то известность.

И вообще, может, Минхёк сделает скидку и из всех ядов выберет с менее мучительным действием.

— Что ты опять натворил? – обращается Хосок к Хёнвону, относясь к Кихёну как к просто телевизору, работающему на фоне.

— Я натворил? Нет, всё было по плану: Чжухон дал мне наводку через похоронный дом, я проверил по медицинской базе и узнал, что у умершего нет никаких хронических заболеваний, затем я приехал на церемонию, выяснил, что он умер в результате аварии, и уже потом я приехал ночью на кладбище и увидел, что вот он, — Хёнвон в порыве эмоциональной речи указывает рукой на замеревшего, спрятавшегося за каталкой Кихёна, — на самом деле живой. Где в этой истории конкретно мой прокол?

— Успокойся, — просит Хосок, уже понимая, к чему идёт дело.

Он разговаривает плавно и безмятежным тоном голоса, даже Кихён немного приходит в себя, но на Хёнвоне это никак не отражается.

— Почему виноват я в том, что он инсценировал свою смерть?!

— Давай не будем кричать, и я тебя не виню, — примирительно говорит Хосок, подходя к Хёнвону ближе и желая дотронуться до его плеча, но тот уворачивается и отходит в сторону.

Кихён все ещё в ахуе, что не его тут успокаивают, а Хёнвона, у которого с Минхёком общая трагедия – живучесть Кихёна.

Хосок что-то говорит Хёнвону почти шепотом, Кихён не может разобрать речь, поэтому ещё раз осматривает помещение, рассуждая, есть ли возможность сбежать. 

Открытое окно царапает ветка дерева с белыми цветами. Кихён не знает названия дерева, но этот вид его безумно завораживает, и он забывает, что смотрел на окно в надежде на побег.

Около двери — встроенный в стену огромный аквариум с красно—золотистыми рыбками. Красивыми, блестящими, и Кихён выпускает из внимания, что дверь открыта и можно было воспользоваться шансом удрать.

Дерево и рыбки заставляют подумать, что комната окружена жизнью во всём, кроме жизни человека.

Кихён находит эти декорации невероятными, именно это его настраивает на борьбу с обстоятельствами и снова напоминает про то, что надо ко всему относиться, будто ты снимаешься в кино. 

Он выходит из своего укрытия и принимает позу более уверенного человека.

В конце концов, это их проблемы, что им зачем-то понадобилось его мертвое состояние, а он не для этого рисковал всем (и хорошим мнением Хёну о себе включительно), чтобы помогать себя добить.

— Надо придумать, как рассказать об этом Чжухону, — холерический повторяет раз за разом Хёнвон, смотря на Кихёна.

Кихен открывает рот, чтобы вкинуть пару вариантов, блеснуть своими знаниями и может через интеллектуальность получить отсрочку своей уже настоящей смерти, но его опережает Хосок:

— Что Чжухон любит больше всего?

— Спать до полудня, канал на ютубе «Thug Notes» и когда в kfc есть купоны на огромные ведра?

Хосок не впечатлен и явно разочарован.

— Правду, Хёнвон. Чжухон больше всего любит правду.

— Правда в том, что нам нужно здоровое сердце 26—летнего человека, но его нет, поэтому у нас слетает важный заказ, и это уже по счету слетевший заказ номе…

— Тише, — прерывает Хосок поток пессимизма, поднимая руку вверх, пока Кихён переваривает новую инфу про то, что им от него нужно было сердце.

— Вы сектанты какие-то? – не особо надеясь на ответ, спрашивает Кихён.

— Нам очень нужно было продать здоровое сердце 26—летнего человека, — соглашается Хосок и, желая как—то поднять настроение, добавляет: – Кстати, Хёнвон, тебе сколько лет?

— Смешная шутка, — с каменным лицом комментирует Хёнвон.

— Если с Чжухоном мы как-то разберемся, — продолжает Хосок, — то вот что делать с тем, что он в курсе наших дел?

Хосок кивком головы указывает на то тело с потерянной душой, что ещё именует себя Кихёном.

— В смысле, что со мной делать? Отпустить и отдать мне мой договор! – храбро заявляет Кихён.

Хосок с Хёнвоном синхронно поворачиваются на него с сомнениями насчет того, будет ли от Кихёна польза.

По крайне мере это то, что читает в их взглядах Кихён.

— Думаю, он уже догадался, чем мы занимаемся, и может пойти в полицию, — взвешенно рассуждает Хёнвон.

— Я никуда не пойду и никому не расскажу, честно!

— К тому же, — поддакивает Хосок, беря со стола предмет, который даже затуманенный паникой мозг Кихёна определяет как пистолет, — можно убить сразу двух зайцев: у нас будет сердце и не будет заявления в полицию.

И невероятно—эстетичный Хёнвон, который показался Кихёну в конце поездки уже мягче и расположенней к нему, жестко говорит:

— Да, будет проще избавиться от него.

В следующие секунды Кихён успевает только заорать во весь голос и зажмуриться, заметив, как Хосок направляет пистолет в его сторону и нажимает на курок.

Кихён слышит бешеный стук сердца в ушах.

Очень долго слышит.

А вот звука выстрела – нет.

Кихён на пробу чуть приоткрывает один глаз.

— Плохая была затея, — доносится сожалеющий голос Хосока.

— Эй, Кихён, это была зажигалка, — как-то слишком нежно для того, кто шутит подобный образом, говорит Хёнвон. – Мы пошутили, невротичное ты создание.

Кихён своими глазами уже проверяет, что из дула пистолета действительно горит огонь, той интенсивности, характерной для зажигалок. 

Какая забавная вещица, — думает Кихён, а в следующую секунду подбегает к Хёнвону, чтобы вцепится к нему в шею.

***

— Так, во-первых, я приношу свои извинения, — говорит Хосок, сидя строго посередине между Кихёном и Хёнвоном, который прикладывает к своей щеке ватку с перекисью водорода, так как пока Хосок не оттащил от него Кихёна, тот умудрился расцарапать половину лица. 

Ну, не на Хосока же Кихёну нападать, который, судя по внешнему виду, даже если будет использовать Кихёна как штангу, ему нужно будет ещё груз сверху взять, чтобы добить вес до своей обычной нормы.

Силы Хосока как раз хватает, чтобы разнять их и посадить на диван по обе стороны от себя.

— Я не буду извиняться, — бубнит Кихён со своей стороны, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы посмотреть на Хёнвона.

— Как будто я ожидал от тебя другого, – шипит в ответ Хёнвон.

Кихёна это возмущает. Они знакомы пару часов, а Хёнвон там уже в своей голове какой-то портрет на Кихёна составил, включая столбик с «чего следует ожидать»\«чего не следует ожидать».

— А во-вторых, — делает упор Хосок на словах, — извиняется и Хёнвон, ведь мы вместе решили так пошутить.

— Я не соби…

— Извиняется Хёнвон, — строго повторяет Хосок.

От Хосока так сильно пахнет медицинским спиртом и цветами, что Кихён чувствует, что начинает пьянеть.

Пьянеть и расслабляться.

Уже как—то становится похер на то, куда все приведет, главное успеть позвонить маме и отчитаться на ближайшие полмесяца, что все хорошо, а то ведь волноваться будет.

Хёнвон молчит полминуты, взглядом пытаясь переиграть Хосока в упертости, но потом вздыхает и достаточно нормально (по меркам даже Кихёна), спокойно произносит:

— Извини. Мы думали, это развеет атмосферу.

— Чем это могло развеять атмосферу?!

— Я ввожу санкции на крик, — выговаривает Хосок, посмотрев на Кихёна так же, как смотрел на Кихёна Хёну, когда тот нуждался в том, чтобы кто-нибудь затормозил его в какой-нибудь глупости. – А теперь, когда вы оба успокоились, вы пожмете друг другу руки и мы сейчас спокойно обо всем поговорим.

Хёнвон первый протягивает руку через Хосока, при этом с интересом смотря на Кихёна и ожидая, будет ли он выпендриваться или нет.

А Кихён очень хочет выпендриться.

Или состроить лицо «как же меня бесит это», но усталость берет своё и тут уже проще сыграть по предложенным правилам.

Их руки встречаются в рукопожатии прямо в центре коленей Хосока, и, когда они хотят закончить с этой частью, Хосок кладет свою ладонь поверх их сцепленных и придавливает силой так, чтобы теперь все руки лежали у него на коленях, а Кихён с Хенвоном не могли расцепиться.

— Итак, к вопросу о том, чем мы занимаемся, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Хосок.

— А что проис... — пробует пискнуть Кихён, Хёнвон же не возмущается и принимает это как нечто обыденное.

— Хосок придерживается мнения, что все серьезные разговоры должны проходить при минимальном физическом контакте, так собеседники лучше друг друга услышат, — терпеливо объясняет он.

— Но это же не логи...

— Давай ты просто согласишься, потому что если мы сейчас уйдем в лекцию о влиянии прикосновений, мы застрянем тут до утра, — предупредительно просит Хёнвон.

— Ладно, — против воли тихо соглашается Кихён.

Вообще, если уже совсем по—честному и по—скрыто—кихёновскому, он видит в этом методе свою логику и свои плюсы. У Хёнвона холодные руки и это очень контрастирует с горячей ладонью Хосока сверху. 

И, благодаря тому, что Кихён сфокусирован на температуре кожи Хёнвона, он всё меньше и меньше видит в нем образ какой-то красивой 5D картинки.

Кихёну это всё интересней и интересней.

Кадр, который можно трогать.

Это же просто улёт.

— Мы не убиваем людей. Мы не сектанты. Мы не издеваемся над телами умерших. И не... — Хосок запинается, поворачивая голову к Кихёну. — Какие ещё там у тебя были варианты?

— Некрофилы, — бубнит Кихён, отводя взгляд.

— И мы не некрофилы, — спокойно дополняет список Хосок. 

— Вы — профессиональные врачи?

— Зря, — вздыхает Хёнвон.

— А почему обязательно с приставкой «профессиональные»? – у Хосока появляются нотки занудства и тон голоса «нет, давай-ка теперь поговорим об этом».

— Ну... — у Кихёна закономерность в этой теме довольно прямая, он плохо представляет, как по дистанционке и самоучителю можно закончить медицинский.

Хёнвон несколько раз крепко сжимает и разжимает его ладонь, очевидно, о чем-то сигнализируя, но Кихён не успевает понять о чем именно.

Скорее всего, там сигнал, который Хёнвон посылает всё это время – «замолчи, Кихён».

— Существует две стороны человеческой жизни, и я все знаю о внутренней анатомической стороне, но меня не учили по тупорылым системам. Я не считаюсь врачом? – очень хочет услышать внятный ответ Хосок.

И вот эта дотошность отправляет Кихёна в атмосферу вечеров с друзьями. Его это даже начинает веселить.

— Он не выглядел как зануда, — улыбается Кихён, встречаясь взглядом с Хёнвоном.

— Ты просто трехочковые выбиваешь каждой своей фразой, — вздыхает Хёнвон и чуть усмехается. – Давайте лучше вернемся к теме. Мы выкапываем тела умерших, забираем органы и продаем их ученым, чтобы у них был материал для опытов и экспериментов, затем зашиваем тела и закапываем обратно. Вот и вся история.

Кихёна будто сбивает на полной скорости грузовик с надписью «ахуй».

— Но это же...

— Аморально? – насмешливо подсказывает Хёнвон.

— Без сохранения медицинской этики? – волнуется Хосок.

— Нельзя так делать, не поставив родственников умерших перед фактом? – подкидывает еще вариант Хёнвон.

— Нарушает какие—то медицинские догмы? – по своему персональному заёбу идет Хосок.

— Нет, это очень полезное дело, — искренне отвечает Кихён и поворачивается на диване так, чтобы видеть сразу двоих. – Это круто! – уверяет он. — Я читал про то, что так делали раньше, но не думал, что этот метод сохранился.

Хосок с Хёнвоном смотрят на него как на ненормального.

— Ты шутишь? – не верит Хёнвон.

— Я же говорил, физические прикосновения при разговоре способны направить его в нужное русло, — хвалит сам себя Хосок. – И понять друг друга.

— Мало кто завещает тело науке, а материал нужен учёным всегда. Телу же всё равно, а даже если у нас есть душа, вы никак в неё не вмешиваетесь, — аргументирует свой настрой Кихён, уже начиная смущаться от того, в каком странном восторге  
блестят глаза Хёнвона, несмотря на то, что в своей речи он продолжает использовать элементы подозрения.

— Ты нас хвалишь, потому что все ещё думаешь, что мы тебя хотим убить?

— Нет, я серьезен!

Хёнвон смотрит на Кихёна и, кажется, хочет выразить радость от того, что его сделка сорвалась и никакого трупа в гробу не нашлось, а нашелся какой—то инопланетный Кихён, который так быстро понял и положительно принял его работу.

— Спасибо тебе, — внезапно замялся Хосок, опуская взгляд.

Хёнвон улыбается, понимая, что за весь год, что они проворачивают это дело, от кого—то со стороны, кто был бы ни ученым, ни другом, ни врачом, Хосок не слышал одобрения. 

Хёнвон чуть гладит большим пальцем ладонь Кихёна, не зная, как еще передать короткую благодарность за въезжание в ситуацию. И на это Кихёна прошибает тонким и приятным волнением, поэтому он спешит заговорить, пока не растерялся окончательно.

— Я инсценировал свою смерть, — признается в ответ Кихён, чтобы уже быть честным с ними до конца, — потому что задолжал деньги одному парню, который работает на японскую мафию. В той папке, которую ты у меня забрал наш с ним договор. На похоронах он, видимо, соблюдал правила и простил умершему все долги, выкинув договор, предварительно аннулировав его. Я решил, что лучше пусть этот договор будет у меня, чтобы, если он на меня выйдет, я показал ему аннулирование, которое он же и поставил.

Ну, Кихён в этот вечер выигрывает приз за «лучшую историю», судя по оцепенению Хосока и неподвижной застывшей улыбке Хёнвона.

— Какой—то бред мафии уходить в бюрократию, — задумывается Хосок, когда проходит минута на переваривание информации и пару щелчков пальцами свободной руки от Кихёна.

— Он не мафия, он работает с ними, а в свободное время он просто... Человек, которому очень скучно, вот он и придумывает себе игры, — Кихёну так сложно объяснить, что такое Минхёк, поэтому он пробует через максимально простые выражения. — Я не до конца уверен, что это сработает. Но всегда приятно иметь надежду на то, что у меня есть запасной вариант. 

Хосок кивает – «да, я понял». 

Но по внешнему виду понятно, что «нихуя».

— Да он не может работать с мафией! – выходит из забвения удивления Хёнвон, сопоставив все факты и понимая, что днём он обнимался с тем, от кого бегает Кихён. 

— Просто поверь, — не в силах идти по фактам, просит Кихён; за сегодня он слишком много раз ударялся в перечисление всех доводов на тему того, как Минхёк умеет оставить о себе прекрасное первое впечатление и почему этому нельзя верить.

— У меня сейчас мозг взорвется, — признается Хёнвон, падая спиной назад, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана, а из—за сцепленных рук Кихёну приходится немного наклониться вперед. – А это ещё Чжухон не приехал.

Хосок убирает ладонь сверху, чтобы «примирительное рукопожатие» закончилось и каждый удобнее сел на диване.

Но ничего не происходит.

Кихён продолжает держать руку Хёнвона, уходя в себя и рисуя образ Чжухона.   
Хёнвон тоже про себя что-то придумывает, что-то тоже связанное с образом Чжухона и взгляд у него все мрачнеет и мрачнеет, а до рук нет никакого дела.

Окей, продолжаем наш дружеский союз, — решает Хосок, положив ладонь обратно, но этим же и привлекает внимание.

— Чжухон заедет где-то к часу, — напоминает Хосок, не думая, что если он сейчас напишет Чжухону сообщение про то, что случилось, это будет благоприятный (для такого человека как Чжухон) текст, с которым хочется встретиться взглядом в четыре утра.

Хёнвон прокашливается и заметно собирается морально, чтобы сформировать аккуратное и тихое:

— Кихён, а у тебя есть какие—то дела завтра утром? – едва слышно спрашивает он, а Хосок про себя оценивает его идею как верную. — Будет лучше, если ты дождешься Чжухона вместе со мной.

— С нами, — шепчет Хосок.

— С нами, — исправляется Хёнвон, хотя может и возразить, о каком «с нами» идет речь, отгребать же будет он один.

Кихён так истощен, что не способен прислушаться к интуиции, чтобы понять, нужно соглашаться или нет. В любом случае, домой вернуться он не может, другую съемную квартиру он еще не успел найти, а изначальный вариант переночевать в отеле уже вызывает кучу головной боли.

Плюс, Кихёну действительно стало комфортно и он словил с ними двумя общую волну, как бы тупо не было в его ситуации так делать.

Ну и фактор присутствия Хёнвона на какой—то процент согласия Кихёна повлиял.

Небольшой.

1% от общей сотки, примерно.

— Оставайтесь, уже проще дождаться утра тут, — дружелюбно предлагает Хосок, а потом смотрит на свои холодильники в другом конце комнаты. – У меня и место найдется.

На секунду сердце Кихёна замирает.

— Он шутит, не начинай паниковать, — улыбаясь, мягко звучит Хёнвон.

Он еще раз проводит пару раз большим пальцем по ладони Кихёна так, что тот не может это проигнорировать.

Хорошо, 50% от общей сотки.


	5. Chapter 5

Недавно «приобретенный» телефон Минхёка разочаровывает. 

Он пролистал историю браузера Хёнвона, пролистал сообщения, пролистал галерею и не нашёл ничего, что было бы любопытным в его понимании.

Он мысленно поставил себе плюсик за правильный вывод, что Хёнвон не был знаком ни с Кихёном, ни с кем—либо на похоронах, и, судя по всем научным медицинским статьям и «шифрам» в переписках, у него был сугубо профессиональный интерес. 

Поэтому Минхёк решает на это забить.

Он в третий раз требовательно нажимает на дверной звонок, на этот раз удерживая до тех пор, пока дверь не откроется и он не увидит Хёну.

— Доброй ночи, — не понижает заявленную планку искреннего дружелюбия Минхёк, пряча чужой телефон в карман плаща.

«Ночи» — верно, «доброй» — нет, читается во взгляде заспанного Хёну, у которого мозг в четыре часа ночи даже при такой тревоге, как Минхёк на пороге квартиры, не включается.

— А тебе не спится, — вздохом мученика сопровождает Хёну свою фразу и открывает дверь шире, понимая, что не прокатит вариант закрыться на все замки и проигнорировать этот визит.

Говорят, что если посмотреть на человека в семь, тринадцать и двадцать лет, можно понять, как он дошёл до этого момента.

В семь лет Хёну говорил «не надо», когда Кихён устроил Формулу 1 на своём велосипеде с заедающей цепью.

В тринадцать лет Хёну говорил «не надо», когда Кихён смешал три алкогольных напитка и уверовал, что этот бокал — тест на свою взрослость.

В двадцать лет Хёну говорил «не надо блять пожалуйста не надо», когда Кихён облазил ночью все верхние этажи на стройках в округе, подбирая нужное пространство для фотографий.

Поэтому.

Сейчас Хёну думает, что Кихён — это ящик пандоры, свалившийся ему в жизнь: внешне очень симпатичный и милый, но как узнаешь лучше — вызывает катастрофы.

— Можно мне посмотреть на вашу квартиру? – зачем-то формирует в вопрос Минхёк то, что уже делает, проходя прямо в обуви дальше по коридору и с интересом заглядывая в первую комнату, в комнату Хёну. – О, тебе нравится готовить, — замечает Минхёк, обратив внимание на стопку кулинарных книг на журнальном столике.

Хёну нравится готовить.

Смешивать разные нестандартные ингредиенты и получать вкусные блюда. Спокойное мирное занятие. В отличие от въезжания в мотивы Минхёка проверить квартиру.

Почему-то Кихён не продумал этот момент и не оставил никаких ценных указаний насчёт того, за чем следить и чего не допускать. Он был дома пару часов назад и успел только собрать сумку с вещами первой необходимости, чтобы переехать в другую квартиру.

Мозг Хёну подсказывает только надеяться, что во время всей экспедиции Минхёка по их жилплощади, Кихён не вернётся с кладбища домой за этой сумкой.

— Что ты хочешь найти? – прямо спрашивает Хёну, потому что зачастую прямые вопросы срабатывают и люди получают на них прямые ответы.

— Если честно, ты не внушаешь мне доверия, чтобы я рассказывал о своих планах, — отклоняет запрос Минхёк, и уже перекатывает с ладони на ладонь бейсбольный мяч со стола Хёну.

— Я переживу это, — тихо огрызается Хёну, у которого терпения не хватает даже при чётком осознании небезопасности ситуации.

— Не факт, что переживёшь, — легко смеётся Минхёк, кидая в Хёну мяч, и тот рефлексом ловит его правой рукой. — Так вы снимаете эту квартиру, да? – зачем-то ещё раз в вопрос Минхёк формулирует то, что уже наверняка знает, и направляется во вторую комнату, аккуратно обойдя Хёну в дверях. – И с детства вы знакомы, — продолжает он, открывая дверь в комнату Кихёна и в «ого» оценивая идеальный перфекционистский порядок в ней.– У тебя тут друг детства умер, а ты не выглядишь особо горюющим, — отстранёно и безынтересно, как будто сам с собой разговаривает Минхёк, останавливаясь около стеллажа с мелочёвкой и фотографиями.

— У каждого свои способы справится с горем, и нетактично давать оценку, как надо скорбеть, а как – нет, — начинает злиться Хёну, крепко сжимая в ладони бейсбольный мяч.

За всю фразу Хёну Минхёк умудрился прошарить две полки, передвигая туда—сюда предметы.

Хёну начинает понимать, что Минхёк и не стремится что-то найти, его задача — быстрыми суетливыми движениями вызвать растерянность и волнение, ему плевать какие фотографии Кихён хранит в альбомах, он следит за реакцией Хёну на то, что он этот альбом рассматривает.

Выбрать Хёну как человека для изучения реакции — самая провальная идея Минхёка.

— Я там, на похоронах, так расчувствовался от потери, что заобщался с одним парнем, он, кстати, кто? – Минхёк, одной рукой держа светильник в виде шара из фильма «Трасса 60», второй достаёт из кармана телефон, проводя пальцем по значку галереи и находя первое попавшееся селфи Хёнвона, чтобы предоставить его Хёну на вытянутой руке.

— Понятия не имею, — нечитаемое настроение и выражение лица — все ещё единственное, что Хёну может предложить Минхёку.

— Он сказал, что друг детства. А так как вы с Кихёном знакомы давно, ты должен его знать.

— Но я не знаю.

— Ну, ладненько, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, блокируя телефон и убирая его обратно, а шар-светильник кидая на кровать Кихёна, заправленную таким идеально—окршным стилем, что это даже пугает. – А где машина?

— Какая машина?

— За рулем которой был Кихён.

Блять, — можно прочитать во взгляде Хёну, если знать Хёну достаточно долго и иметь начальные телепатические способности.

Они не продумали такой очевидный момент, что стыдно от своей тупости.

— На свалке. Не хочу, чтобы что—то напоминало про аварию, — находит он ответ спустя пару секунд, и это значительно увеличивает напряжение между ними.

— Вещи разве не напоминают? – логично спрашивает Минхёк, уже пытаясь сломать в руках маятник Фуко, который Кихён сделал сам.

— Прошло мало времени и… 

— Понимаешь, есть какое-то ощущение, — грубо перебивает Минхёк, поставив разобранные детали обратно на полку и проводя пальцами рядом, отмечая отсутствие пыли, — что Кихён жив. 

— Ты можешь проверить в медицинской базе, — блефует Хёну, хотя сколько бы он не орал Кихёну о том, что надо запариться с липовыми справками, тот всё равно сделал это недостаточно хорошо.

— Конечно, сейчас буду бегать по всем инстанциям, проверяя, хватило ли Ю Кихёну мозгов подделать документы или нет, — кривится Минхёк. 

Хёну молчит, придерживаясь плана интуиции дать волю этому смерчу всё снести, покрутить, потрогать, сломать и, в итоге, уйти.

Выбрав очередной объект исследования, Минхёк раскрывает две дверцы шкафа с вещами.

Минхёк или не замечает тот-самый-костюм-«матери»-Кихёна, висящий на вешалке среди других вещей, или в своих интересах умалчивает об этом.

— Ты разделяешь мнение, что мёртвых не надо ничем привязывать в этом мире? – задумчиво спрашивает Минхёк, поворачивая голову в сторону Хёну.

— Нет, — даёт ответ Хёну только для того, чтобы отвлечь Минхёка от изучения гардероба на диалог.

Минхёк улыбается:

— А вот я разделяю.


	6. Chapter 6

Хосок выделяет комнату для сна, в которой Хёнвон часто привык оставаться (судя по тому, как он сразу начал возиться с заедающим окном, пытаясь открыть его в режим проветривания).

Кихён застывает на пороге, смотря на одноместную кровать, очередной огромный, встроенный в стену аквариум (обеспечивающий своим сине—зелёным оттенком единственное в комнате освещение), огромную пальму в горшке, занимающую 1\4 комнаты, и старый телевизор, с видеомагнитофоном и стопкой кассет как плюсом к нему.

Выглядит странно, но эта комната, безусловно, выигрывает в своём уюте у холодильников Хосока.

— Надеюсь, когда я приду, кровать останется в рейтинге PG—13, — без особого расчёта на крутой подъёб шутит Хосок, вручая Кихёну сложенный зелёный плед. 

— Ты реально думаешь, что он вписывается в мои желания? – насмешливо звучит Кихён, как может звучать мальчик в младшей школе, оправдывающийся, что задирает одноклассницу, потому что она очень бесит, а не потому, что очень нравится.

Кихён ещё на последнем звуке осекается в неуверенной попытке улыбнуться, а к концу его интонация была такой неловкой, что Хосок тактично сделал вид «я не слышал этого».

— Ты такой идиот, — вздыхает Хёнвон, забирая из рук Хосока плед (так как Кихён все ещё на него не реагирует и косплеит глупого школьника).

Воевать одному оказывается унизительно.

— Я имел в виду, что... — поздно оправдывается Кихён, когда Хосок желает «спокойной ночи», толкая его в плечи, чтобы Кихён всё-таки зашёл в комнату, и он смог бы закрыть за ним дверь.

— Забей, — отмахивается Хёнвон, открывая прикроватную тумбочку и находя там свежую простынь и наволочку.

На секунду.

На одну секунду.

Кихёну становится обидно, что Хёнвон так легко пропустил мимо себя не самое честное, но всё—таки мнение Кихёна о нём.

— Выглядишь, как будто вот-вот готов сказать «мы встретились в странный период в моей жизни», — чуть улыбается Хёнвон, расправляя в руках простынь, и говорит это только для того, чтобы Кихён перестал стоять столбом у закрытой двери, перестал так пялиться на него и объединился с ним в командную работу по заправке постели.

Когда Кихён вылетает из своей веры, что все происходящее – кинофильм, вовремя кто-то цитирует Чака Паланика, и всё возвращается обратно. 

Кихён подходит к кровати с другой стороны и берёт в руки подушку, меняя на ней старую наволочку на новую. И раз уж у Хёнвона такие стремительные попытки о чём—нибудь поговорить, чтобы сделать атмосферу вокруг более расслабленной, он пробует поговорить про:

— Почему ты так переживаешь за Чжухона?

Хёнвон тянет интригу на всё время, которое уходит у него на то, чтобы сложить старую простынь и постелить новую. Когда Кихён придумывает в голове новый, более общий вопрос, он всё-таки отвечает:

— Знаешь, кто первый придумал шутку про пистолет-зажигалку? Чжухон. И знаешь, кто был первым, над кем он так пошутил и держал под прицелом десять минут? Я. Понимаешь теперь, почему не надо нервировать Чжухона?

Кихён чувствует, что это не до конца настоящая причина, но позволяет Хёнвону не мучится в придумывании и оставляет эту тему.

— Мне интересно, — вполголоса говорит Кихён, пока Хёнвон раскладывает сложенный плед и накрывает им кровать сверху. – Я понимаю врачей, но как ты не боишься раскапывать трупы? Тупой вопрос, но разве не страшно?

— Живые меня пугают больше, — просто отвечает Хёнвон, и в этом Кихён находит логику.

Хёнвон достаёт из тумбочки большой растянутый оранжевый свитер и простые серые спортивные штаны (очевидно принадлежит это всё Хосоку) и протягивает вещи Кихёну через кровать на вытянутой руке.

— Тебе лучше переодеться, если не хочешь спать в грязном.

Это уже какой-то санаторий, — думает Кихён. И чистое постельное белье выделили, и сменную одежду дали, и успокоили, и спать уложили, если ещё накормят утром, Кихён с ума сойдёт от счастья.

Пока Хёнвон зачем-то включает телевизор и выискивает нужную ему кассету, Кихён меняет одежду, закатывая рукава свитера в несколько раз, чтобы они не висели на нем как смирительная рубашка.

— Ты обычно крепко спишь? – спрашивает Хёнвон, нажимая на видеомагнитофоне кнопку перемотки кассеты, но тот отказывается с ним в этом сотрудничать.

— Как убитый, — не может пройти мимо очевидной шутки Кихён, и они оба на это коротко смеются.

— Ты не против, если я посмотрю фильм? Вряд ли смогу заснуть.

Кихён залезает на кровать, устраиваясь в постели так, чтобы было видно всю комнату, включая сидящего на полу и возящегося с видеомагнитофоном Хёнвона.

— Я исчезну, как только мы поговорим с Чжухоном, — обещает Кихён, посчитав эту секунду самой благоприятной, чтобы успокоить Хёнвона в том, что он ненадолго доставляет ему и его друзьям проблемы.

— Это плохо, — отстраненно замечает Хёнвон, доставая кассету из видеомагнитофона и перематывая её большими ножницами, которые, видимо, для этого случая и лежат рядом с телевизором. — Плохо, — едва слышно повторяет Хёнвон, сделав ещё несколько кругов ручной перемотки, — потому что мне бы хотелось с тобой ещё пообщаться. 

Если сейчас от Кихёна откажется его собственное сердце со словами «за один день слишком много потрясений, имей совесть, это уже не вывезти нормально», он всё поймет.

Потому что представить своё сердце в хуманизации и в диалоге с собой ему куда проще, чем представить, что он мог вызывать интерес у Хёнвона.

— Пообщаться? Со мной? – переспрашивает Кихён и хочет записать ответ на диктофон, неуверенный, что из-за застывшего мыслительного процесса сможет конкретно сейчас запомнить информацию.

— Ты такой грандиозный, — Хёнвон поворачивает голову и смотрит на Кихёна, — в своём идиотизме идей. Это забавно. 

Он улыбается и возвращается обратно к своему занятию.

Кихён уже не понимает, звук перемотки кассеты так режет тишину, или его шестерёнки в голове, пытающиеся выработать какой-то ответ, который не сломает хрупкость обсуждаемой темы. 

Так, думает Кихён.

Стоит ли сваливать на малознакомого человека признание в симпатии, а потом заснуть крепким сном или всё так и оставить в туманном «пообщаться» и не торопить события?

Кихён так плох во всех прямых и внезапных признаниях, он их не выносит, когда дело касается его собственного произнесения. 

Но. 

Он шарит за намёки. 

Намёки – его лучшие друзья. 

Благодаря намёкам всегда есть возможность перевести всё в «я вообще имел в виду другое».

— Как думаешь, сколько должно пройти, чтобы уверенно сказать, что тебе нравится человек? – задаёт вопрос Кихён, накрываясь пледом до пояса и ложась набок так, чтобы не терять из поля зрения Хёнвона.

Вопрос Хёнвона веселит.

Любой бы понял, что в нем скрывается, и он тоже явно это сделал.

Но.

Официально, Кихён ни в какой симпатии не признавался, поэтому, если Хёнвон удумает пошутить в его сторону, вопрос быстро сопроводится «да я просто спросил от нечего делать».

— В твоём случае, Кихен, минута после встречи и два года на отрицание внутри себя того факта, что кто-то имеет наглость тебе нравиться, — полушутит Хёнвон, наконец-то разобравшись с кассетой и нажимая «play» на видеомагнитофоне.

Кихен смотрит, как на его лице переливаются свет аквариума и начальные титры какого-то старого фильма, идущего с помехами. Смотрит и продолжает говорить быстрее, чем внутренний «стоп-кран» сработает:

— А в твоём случае?

— А в моём это сложнее, — уклончиво отвечает Хёнвон, поправляя провода позади видеомагнитофона, чтобы сделать картинку не такой ребристой от помех. – Сложно представить, что где-то живёт человек, готовый принять меня с моей работой.

— Почему такая уверенность?

— У меня есть один используемый источник — «прошлый опыт».

Вообще Кихён не думал, что словит Хёнвона, готового спокойно отвечать на его личные вопросы. Может, какая—то наркотическая составляющая этой комнаты так влияет, может, кихёновское вынужденное близкое расположение к слову «смерть», может, просто Кихёну впервые захотелось быть смелым уже во всех областях жизни, а не обходить дугой романтические взаимоотношения.

Поэтому.

...

Да, он ещё раз намекает, но уже более конкретно:

— Допустим, тебе кто-то понравился, и этого «кого-то» не пугает твоя работа, а вызывает даже уважение, что бы ты тогда сделал?

Кихёну от самого себя неловко и хочется закутаться в плед с головой и не выходить на связь ближайшие лет десять.

Хёнвон нажимает на кнопку перемотки, чтобы не смотреть первые десять минут фильма и за это время успевает чётко произнести:

— Я бы отвёз его в дом своего друга, с которым мы вместе раскапываем могилы, вскрываем трупы и продаём их учёным. А потом включил бы старый фильм, терпеливо делая вид, что я не понимаю к чему этот «кто-то» ведёт весь наш диалог. 

Больше у Кихёна никаких вопросов нет.

Хочется только поставить мир на паузу буквально на одну минутку, проораться, и потом так же продолжить лежать в кровати и отыгрывать все свои тупые маскировки смущения.

Но, раз Хёнвон просек фишку про «два года на признание», Кихён говорит только «ложись рядом, на полу смотреть неудобно и ты не помешаешь мне заснуть».

По его меркам это максимум того, что он может сказать после того, как Хёнвон обошёл его в решительности и был так откровенен спустя... Сколько там часов с их знакомства прошло?

После полутора часа фильма в тишине, Кихён ещё балансирует на грани сна и реальности и думает, что, будь другая ситуация, он бы так быстро не рассыпался.

Будь другая ситуация. 

Не опирайся Кихён виском о плечо Хёнвона, не смотри он вперёд на то, как видеомагнитофон с помехами передаёт фильм, не будь он закутан в старый свитер Хосока, на три размера больше его, от которого пахнет можжевельником и спиртом, не будь единственным источником света, помимо телевизора, — аквариум в углу.

Не будь этой ситуации, Кихён бы никогда не задумался, может, рук Хёнвона он и ждал всю жизнь.

Кихён подвигает свою ладонь к ладони Хёнвона и соприкасается с ним мизинцами. Он придумывает на это оправдание, но забывает озвучить его вслух, выпадая из реальности и отдавая себя сну.

Он просыпается ещё раз за ночь от движения рядом и отсутствия убаюкивающего работающего телевизора.

— Спи ещё, — тихо говорит Хёнвон, до этого вставая с кровати только для того, чтобы выключить телевизор и задёрнуть плотные синие шторы.

Его голос спокоен и утешителен, Кихён слышит его сквозь дымку сна, не открывая глаз, и готов согласится с этим голосом с чем угодно и на что угодно.

Плед Хосока накрывает только до плеч, но Кихен всё ещё отдаёт этому пледу описание «самый уютный плед в мире». 

Хёнвон ложится рядом, Кихён не чувствует его прикосновений, кроме дыхания в затылок, но его руки, возможно, те, которые Кихён ждал всю жизнь.


	7. Chapter 7

Первое, с чего Кихён начинает утро, — это попытка разглядеть на фоне чего Хёну прислал ему селфи.

Фотография слишком тёмная, зрение Кихёна, особенно с утра и с лёгкого похмелья от пиздеца в жизни, даёт о себе знать, поэтому он оставляет идею самостоятельно понять, в чем дело и жмёт кнопку «вызова», решая, что ему требуется текстовый перевод картинки.

Хёнвон просыпается от его движений и молча отдаёт ровно половину пледа обратно Кихёну. 

Как будто он всегда и был у Кихёна.

Как будто никто во сне так не крутился, присваивая весь плед себе и оставляя Кихёну в «обогреватель» только свитер.

Возвращение одеяла на свою сторону путём настойчивого перетягивания давало Кихёну нужный результат примерно на десять минут, а метод положить руку Хёнвону на талию, не обнимая, а только напоминая о своём существовании, работал до самого пробуждения, заставляя Хёнвона затихнуть, угомонить перспективы насчёт всего пледа, а Кихёна — больше не просыпаться от холода. 

— Ты где был всю ночь? – заменяет Хёну «доброе утро» на интонацию «у тебя три секунды для оправданий».

— Я потом все расскажу, — шепчет Кихён, чувствуя укол стыда за то, что забыл минимально отчитаться о своих делах. — Что за странное фото? – переводит он тему, а Хёнвон, перевернувшись к нему лицом, подвигается ближе и упирается лбом в плечо.

— Тут вчера ночью был Минхёк, — Хёну размышлял, как подать эту новость менее травмоопасно, и решил перейти сразу к сути.

Ничто так не заставляет Кихёна отрезветь, проснуться и запаниковать за секунду.

Кихён мигом принимает сидячее положение, Хёнвон открывает глаза и перекатывается на спину, смотря на него. 

— Ты в порядке? – почти заикаясь, спрашивает Кихён. 

— Я—то в порядке, — контрастно спокойно реагирует Хёну, — а вот что с твоей головой было, когда ты с этим человеком какие-то документы подписывал?

— Я был пьян, расстроен и... И как все прошло? — волнение Кихёна через телефон влетает в уши Хёну за пару секунд так ощутимо, что он теряет собранность.

— Нормально, — Хёну передаёт события максимально конкретно, чтобы не создавать длинным диалогом лишние помехи в состоянии Кихёна.

— Что он спрашивал?

— Про аварию.

— Так.

— Про парня, который был на похоронах.

— Так.

— И всё.

— Всё? 

— Да, потом он забрал пачку какао с нашей кухни, сжёг все твои вещи, пожелал мне спокойной ночи и ушёл.

— Так... — облегченно выдыхает Кихён. — Хорошо, видимо он не... — и через секунду доходит: — ЧТО ОН СДЕЛАЛ?!

Из-за крика Хёнвон быстрее понимает, что самое время просыпаться и начинать функционировать так, как будто три чашки кофе уже выпиты. Он садится, облокачиваясь спиной на заднюю часть кровати, и пытается составить картинку произошедшего, основываясь на репликах Кихёна.

— Ты не можешь обвинить меня в том, что я позволил ему сделать в этой квартире всё, что он хочет сделать, — разумно заявляет Хёну.

— Но он поверил? – тревожится Кихён, чувствуя, как рука Хёнвона мягко гладит его спину.

— Не до конца, — честно признается Хёну, хотя была мысль соврать и успокоить Кихёна. – Но это нормально. К тому же, в крайнем случае, у тебя в руках есть ваш аннулированный договор. Если он на самом деле действует только по правилам...

— Он действует только по правилам, — перебивает Кихён, ещё раз успокаивая этим себя и заодно Хёну.

— Значит, запасной вариант есть.

Тёплая рука Хёнвона скользит вдоль позвоночника, и Кихён выпрямляется в спине.

— Извини за то, что произошл... – начинает Кихён.

— Всё, плохая связь, я отключаюсь, — не даёт договорить Хёну и сбрасывает вызов.

Не то, чтобы Кихён рассчитывал, что кто-то из его друзей позволит ему принести извинения насчёт происходящего, но попробовать стоило.

— У тебя хороший друг, — в тишине говорит Хёнвон, а круги, которые он плавно водит раскрытой ладонью по спине Кихёна, гипнотизируют, и Кихён не хочет шевелиться, боясь лишиться этого эффекта.

— У тебя тоже, — улыбается Кихён и прикрывает глаза, когда Хёнвон доходит до низа его свитера и, поддев край, прикасается к коже поясницы. – Кто бы ещё так быстро разрулил наше недопонимание и предложил переночевать человеку, которого ищет полумафия.

— Полумафия? — усмехается Хёнвон, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы было удобней скользить пальцами под свитером Кихёна вверх, доходя до затылка.

— Я уже не знаю, какие слова к нему подбирать, мне всё равно никто не верит.

Одна из частей мозга Кихёна, отвечающая за создание кинолекториев перед глазами, подсказывает идею повернуться и поцеловать Хёнвона. Потому что он вроде как не будет против, и потому что, в свете панической атаки как синонима к своей сущности, Кихён временно убрал барьер «страшно» между своими желаниями и своими действиями.

— Если будет очень страшно, когда приедет Чжухон, — не самые приятные предостерегающие фразы выбирает Хёнвон, аккуратно спускаясь пальцами по спине Кихёна так, чтобы отсчитать каждый позвонок. – Вспомни, что тут никто тебя убивать не собирается. Хотя может показаться другое.

Кихён закидывает голову назад, чтобы Хёнвон сел ещё ближе к нему и ладонью вернулся наверх, к шее, запуская руку в волосы и расчёсывая их пальцами.

А потом восприятие Кихёна всё—таки переводит весь смысл того, что только что сказал Хёнвон. 

— В смысле если будет страшно? – уточняет он, а пелена заклятья от движений Хёнвона резко спадает.

Хенвон коротко и нервно смеется, мягко сжимая волосы Кихёна ещё раз, и, прежде чем убрать руку из-под свитера, финально едва ощутимо царапает ногтями по всей длине спины так, что Кихёна коротит до мурашек.

***

Как капельница капает с раствором, так же и Чжухон капает на мозги, медленно, тягуче выводя из организма токсины и заставляя чувствовать себя хуже и трезвее. 

Он проводит свою профилактику целые полчаса и это он ещё не дошёл до существования Кихёна.

— Как я мог просчитать эту ситуацию? – логично защищается Хёнвон.

— Почему она вообще случилась?! – логично орет Чжухон.

— О, шестая, — логично считает Хосок потери в своих рабочих банках, которые Чжухон запускает в стены.

Видимо, — рассуждает Кихён со стороны «from art with love» философии, — Чжухон это делает для того, чтобы создать для речи более угрожающие аудиоэффекты.

Аудиоэффекты, спонсированные неконтролируемыми вспышками агрессии, если быть более конкретным.

Кихён решает, что это идеальный момент, чтобы встрять в разговор и как-то помочь с оправданиями, всё-таки он тоже замешан в суть спора.

— Дело в том, что я задолжал денег парню, который работает на японскую мафию и... Решил «умереть», — Кихён делает пальцами кавычки, думая, что эта забавность немного расслабит Чжухона.

Но что-то пока не расслабляет.

— Японская мафия? – Чжухон садится в кресло, чтобы обращаться к Хёнвону, на диване напротив, было значительно проще и ближе. – У тебя какой—то челлендж на каждый наш заказ? Как бы косякнуть круче предыдущего раза?

Хосок, стоящий позади Чжухона, отрицательно качает головой, встретившись взглядом с Кихёном, тем самым отклоняя его затею ещё раз влезть в чужой диалог.

Но слушай Кихён здравые советы, нервы Хёну были бы целее, а имя «Минхёк» не вызывало бы столько волн негативных эмоций.

— Это всё моя вина, — настаивает Кихён, поднимаясь с дивана на ноги, и делая ошибку в том, что теперь он смотрит на Чжухона свысока, а не на одном уровне.

— Сядь, — слышит он ледяной голос Хёнвона рядом с собой.

...поэтому с таким же смелым запалом садится обратно.

Хосок протягивает Чжухону коробочку молока, делая это незаметно, чтобы не отвлекать его от уничтожающего взгляда в сторону Хёнвона.

— Ты магистр медицинский наук с публикацией в пяти журналах, — напоминает Хёнвон, наблюдая, как Чжухон всё не может пробить трубочкой банановое молоко, поэтому использует для этого заточку из зубной щетки, которую всегда носит с собой ещё со времён средней школы. – Ты же понимаешь, что во всем есть погрешности. Вот и Кихён – погрешность и ошибка.

— Ну, спасибо, — по—идиотски тихо решает обидеться Кихён.

Хёнвон бросает на него такой разозлённый взгляд, какой не использовали до этого ни Чжухон, ни Минхёк.

И только когда Кихёну третий раз намекают замолчать и не лезть, он решает послушаться.

— У нас есть заказчик, — идёт Чжухон по третьему кругу, так и не разобравшись с таким устройством, как баночка молока, и поэтому слепо всучив его Хосоку в руки. – А ещё есть и без этого два замечания! И это очень важно! И это очень повлияет на дальнейшую работу, ты понимаешь это?! – Хосок подставляет открытое молоко прямо ко рту Чжухона и тот захватывает трубочку губами быстрее, чем забирает в руки коробку обратно.

— Важно и серьёзно, — соглашается Хёнвон, контрастно спокойно на фоне громкого голоса Чжухона. – Как и у Кихёна были серьёзные причины так сделать.

Чжухон позволяет ушам присутствующих отдохнуть в тишине на четыре глотка молока, а потом, убрав трубочку из рта, говорит уже чуть сдержаннее:

— Расскажи мне ещё раз ту часть, где появляются слова «японская мафия», я попробую въехать в этот бред ещё раз.

Хёнвон согласно кивает и пересказывает буквально такими же словами всё, что говорил до этого.

Говорят, что если посмотреть на человека в семь, тринадцать и двадцать лет, можно понять, как он дошёл до этого момента.

В семь лет Чжухон прибывал в остром конфликте с Лего. Чжухон был готов просидеть шестнадцать часов не двигаясь, только чтобы что-то разобрать, но не мог просидеть и шестнадцати секунд, чтобы что-то собрать обратно.

В тринадцать Чжухон выразительно сказал «херня это все» после попытки подработать, помогая отцу в автомеханике. Чжухон хотел, чтобы разобранное принесло пользу и было финальным результатом его работы, без его участия в последующей сборке этого всего обратно.

В двадцать он врезал парню, который впервые сказал при нем знаменитое «ломать легче, чем строить».

Нихрена не легче.

(А девушки с сайта знакомств, которые просматривают анкету Чжухона с его требованием «чтобы любила все собирать» и думают про коллекционирование или наведение порядка, очень расстраивают попытки в личную жизнь Чжухона).

Поэтому.

Он увидел в своих сломанных планах интересные детали.

Всё, о чем говорит Хёнвон, согласно молчит Хосок и борется с желанием ляпнуть пару слов Кихён, слишком абсурдно звучит, чтобы быть ложью.

Но так же и есть вероятность, что сказывается тяжёлая рука Хосока на плече, не позволяющая Чжухона встать и кинуть в Хёнвона коробку молока, а заставляющая доэмоционировать до конца и спокойно подумать.

Хосок был единственным человеком, глядя на которого и находясь рядом с которым, Чжухон, всегда первый на физкультуре по подготовке, всегда шире в плечах своих сверстников, чувствовал себя щенком рядом с огромной сторожевой собакой и размышлял, не пора ли загуглить, как жить с сайз—кинком.

— Люди умирают каждый день, мы найдём молодое сердце, — непонятно откуда излучает оптимизм Хёнвон. – Не нужно просить отменить заказ, давай попросим отсрочку.

Чжухон ещё не соглашается на это официально и ещё официально не шутит и не улыбается, тем самым отпуская ситуацию, но уже начинает усмехаться.

Он впервые за встречу смотрит прямо на Кихёна, поставив локти на колени и наклонившись вперёд.

— А меня одного парит, что этот пацан теперь в курсе наших дел?


	8. Chapter 8

— Ты же умеешь убедительно врать? – с огромной надеждой спрашивает Кихён, прижимая телефон к уху и меряя шагами всю кухню Хосока.

День у Кихёна продолжается в том же темпе, что и пару часов назад: он выпивает успокаивающий белый чай по рецепту заварки Хосока, не удерживается от того, чтобы пригладить взъерошенные волосы Хёнвона, и почти устраивается на работу к Чжухону. 

Чжухон – после того, как перестал требовать звонка своему психотерапевту (на что Хосок не уставал напоминать, что у бутылки виски нет возможности принять звонок от Чжухона) — оказался тем редким человеком, которого привела в восторг стиль жизни Кихёна: безбашеность, занудство и бессмертная вера, что ему удастся наебать мафию (или не мафию, Чжухон уже запутался).

А потом он слышит через телефонную связь настолько ленивый и не запаренный страхом голос Чангюна, который перечисляет детали внешнего вида Минхёка, в конце добавляя «ну так вот, он стоит сейчас на нашей работе между книжными стеллажами», и Кихён начинает подозревать его в какой-то психопатии больше, чем подозревает Минхёка.

— Врать? Я? Нет, ты чего, – не настораживаясь от взволнованного голоса Кихёна, отвечает Чангюн. — Ты хоть раз помнишь, чтобы я в чем-то тебе или Хёну соврал?

— Не помню, но...

— А, тогда умею.

Кихён сжимает правую руку в кулак и тяжело вздыхает. Обещая себе обеспечить светлое будущее, в котором у него появится возможность лично треснуть Чангюна по затылку за расслабленность в такой момент, пробует спокойно объяснить:

— Не бери ничего из его рук, не смотри ему в глаза, не ведись на его доброжелательный тон голоса, не отвлекайся от общей мысли на бессмысленные детали, которые он будет вкидывать в разговор, не...

— Ты думаешь, меня настолько легко заговорить? – возражает Чангюн, выходя из своего пофигистичного состояния.

— Тебя—то?! – вскрикивает Кихён, пока Хосок заботливо обмахивает его книгой «Патологическая анатомия. Атлас», чтобы тот не нервничал. — Тебя достаточно и засмотреть!

— Такого слово вообще нет.

Кихён выхватывает книгу из рук Хосока, будто Чангюн через телефон сможет увидеть его строгость и угрозу томником по патологии.

— Ты сейчас собираешься со мной выяснять, какое слово есть, а какого нет?! У тебя по магазину ходит человек, напичканный ядами, которые он только и ждёт, на ком бы опробовать, и вместо того, чтобы слушать инструкцию по безопасности, ты со мной удумал спорить?!

Кихён не слышит, как на сей раз решает перечить Чангюн, отвлекаясь на Хёнвона, который заменяет Хосока в косплее психотерапевта перед глазами и спокойно сеет в голове Кихёна мысль, что «у каждого свои способы самозащиты, не кричи на него».

Чангюн смотрит, как Минхёк проходит мимо пятилетнего ребёнка с сахарной ватой в руках и на ходу отрывает кусочек с вершины. Ребенок ничего не замечает, Минхёк уже доедает стащенный кусочек, со скучающим видом рассматривая стенд с исторической литературой. 

— Не переживай ты так, — тихо советует Чангюн.

Хах.

Кихён не переживает.

После того, как он идентифицировал, что холодильники в комнате Хосока не для еды, он вообще перестал о чем-либо переживать.

Теперь он просто обычный психованный невротик в состоянии паники каждую минуту.

Помолчав пару секунд, Кихён унимается, отдаёт Хёнвону книгу и кидает просьбу, не особо рассчитывая, что она долетит до Чангюна:

— Постарайся не смотреть на него так, как будто по умолчанию согласишься со всем, что он говорит, ладно?

Широкий разноцветный браслет на левом запястье, разные пуговицы на бежевом плаще, выгравированный абстрактный рисунок на кулоне — Минхёк напичкан деталями, и Чангюн засматривает его быстрее, чем это успевает сделать сам Минхёк.

Говорят, что если посмотреть на человека в семь, тринадцать и двадцать лет, можно понять, как он дошёл до этого момента.

В семь лет Чангюн замечал на картинке птичку, бабочку в нижнем углу и криво нарисованную линию облака, но не медведя на весь лист.

В тринадцать лет Чангюн запоминал новых одноклассников по тому, какие брелки и значки они цепляли к своим рюкзакам.

В двадцать лет Чангюн мог сказать, сколько инструментов звучит в «Реквиеме» Моцарта, но не мог вспомнить, как звучит мелодия целиком.

— Я уточню сроки отправки вашего заказа и перезвоню. Хорошего дня, — достаётся Кихёну дежурная фраза, и Чангюн сбрасывает вызов.

— Ты разговариваешь с клиентами по личному телефону? Я думал для этого у продавцов книжных магазинов существует рабочий, — замечает Минхёк, крутанув пару раз один из глобусов и направляясь к прилавку, за которым стоит Чангюн.

— У нас другая система, — объясняет Чангюн с таким задолбавшимся видом, будто его об этом спрашивают каждый день и он устал это разъяснять. – Давай ты останешься стоять там, — следом спокойно предлагает Чангюн, для вида соблюдая инструкцию Кихёна, пока Минхёк делает пару шагов к нему, рассматривая в руке взятую по ходу движения рандомную поздравительную открытку из стенда.

Минхёк останавливается, удивленно смотрит и выкидывает открытку через правое плечо, как ненужный мусор, отвлекающий его от разворачивающейся тупой наглости. 

— А тут, — Минхёк демонстративно делает шаг вперед, — нельзя?

— Нет.

— А тут? – делает ещё шаг.

— Нет.

— А ты ещё не понял, что на каждое «нет» я буду двигаться вперёд, так что тебе лучше смириться с тем, что предлагаю?

— Нет, — рефлекторно произносит Чангюн.

— Ты не слишком смышлёный, — оценивает Минхёк, вставая впритык к прилавку так, чтобы между ними оставалось расстояния меньше вытянутой руки.

Минхёк ставит на прилавок маленьких размеров закрытый мешок с землёй. Прямо на красочные двенадцатилистовые тетрадки и рядом со смешными ручками. 

Оказывается, все это время в одной руке он нёс именно мешок с землей, а не стиральный порошок, как показалось Чангюну изначально.

Так же он думает, что сейчас не совсем уместно возмутится по поводу того, что принято делать в их магазине, а что нет. Поэтому, ладно, пусть этот совсем не странный мешок стоит на прилавке.

— Я дома выращиваю два цветка, — в тоне светской беседы сообщает Минхёк и улыбается той яркой улыбкой, которую Кихён инструктировал игнорировать.

И эта легкость в общении даёт Минхёку блеск, смягчает взгляд и отдаёт чем—то гипнотическим, или магнитным, или чарующим, или провокационным, или всем сразу. Чангюн с детализированным любопытством на мелочи и на необычную мимику — идеальная целевая аудитория Минхёка. Он разглядывает его бесстрашно откровенно, пытаясь заметить все быстрые изменения в выражении лица, и Минхёка это начинает бесить.

— Вот какая забавная штука, — начинает Минхёк, облокачиваясь на стойку, ещё больше из вредности сокращая расстояния и беря в руки карандаш из огромного выбора рядом с кассой. — Кихён мало того, что уволился за пару часов до своей смерти, так ещё и в магазине никто не в курсе случившегося. 

— Он не очень общительный.

— Был, — ласково напоминает Минхёк.

— Был не очень общительным, — исправляется Чангюн, выдерживая его сосредоточенный взгляд.

— Это правда, — соглашается Минхёк, убирая с прилавка руки и разворачиваясь в сторону стеллажа с мангой. — Как-то мне пришлось сломать ему запястье, чтобы мы вместе куда-нибудь съездили. Это оказалось приёмное отделение травмопункта, но было довольно весёлое совместное времяпровождение, — буднично делится Минхёк, проводя рукой по корешкам томов манги и останавливаясь на одном, наклоняя его указательным пальцем чуть к себе, чтобы Чангюн увидел название. — У вас есть семнадцатый том?

— Он выходит через три дня.

Минхёк строит детскую грустную гримасу и задвигает всей ладонью том обратно.

— А это кто? – задаёт следующий вопрос Минхёк, доставая из кармана плаща телефон и снимая блокировку на очередном селфи Хёнвона (по дороге в магазин, Минхёк успел выбрать наиболее ему симпатичное).

— Человек, — лаконично даёт ответ Чангюн, мельком взглянув на экран.

Минхёк вспоминает, что существует техника счета до десяти, направленная на приостановление импульса скинуть вниз стеллаж с томами манги.

А ещё у него в руках есть карандаш. Карандаш можно сломать, чтобы просублимировать раздражение.

— Точнее, — терпеливо просит он сквозь зубы, крепче сжимая телефон в ладони.

— Человек мужского пола? 

Или карандаш можно в кого-нибудь кинуть.

У Минхёка проскакивает мысль, что, возможно, Кихён инсценировал смерть не в попытках сбежать от него, а преследуя цель сбежать от своих друзей. 

— Ты его знаешь? 

— Не знаю.

Странно было рассчитывать после двух предыдущих ответов на что-то более конкретное.

— И Хёну не знает. Неужели у Кихёна был друг, о котором вы никогда не слышали?

— Ты.

Минхёк коротко смеётся. 

Бесить Чангюн начинает всё больше и больше.

— Если продолжишь так со мной разговаривать, нарвешься на то, чтобы увидеть северное сияние одним из первых, — предупреждает Минхёк и его голос звучит холодно, несмотря на яркую улыбку. – Кихён же рассказывал, что это такое, правда? 

Минхёк имеет в виду не природное явление, а «Северное сияние».

Единственный авторский яд, в который Минхёк вложил всё, что у него есть: душу, любовь к своему делу и заёбы на своём деле.

Кихён орал в лицо эту информацию трижды, затем провёл опрос на понимание и знание того, что он только что в доступной и спокойной форме пытался донести до мозга Чангюна.

Поэтому Чангюн, зная, что это прерывает жизнь, и трезво понимая, кто перед ним стоит, говорит:

— Может, посмотрим на него вместе?

Минхёк зависает, наклонив очередной том манги из общего ряда указательным пальцем. Он медленно поворачивает голову в сторону Чангюна, разглядывая его так, как будто впервые видит.

Наверное, он как-то не так всё понял.

— Ты сейчас предложил вместе выпить яд и на северное сияние позалипать?

Звучит так тупо и абсурдно, что Чангюн не сдерживает смешка.

А потом кивает.

Минхёк предполагает, что Чангюн разговаривает подобным свободным стилем, либо чтобы спрятать страх, либо потому что ебанутый на всю голову и, может, его действительно заинтересовало, как Минхёк добился эффекта создания яда, способного вызвать картинку северного сияния перед глазами.

В любом случае Минхёк на пару секунд теряется. 

И продолжать разговор не хочет.

Хочет только поменять взгляды на своё правило «не убивать без причины».

И дать совет:

— Заканчивает работать там, где нужно общение с другими людьми. Это не твоё.

Чангюн умудряется не быть достаточно наглым, чтобы Минхёк перешёл от вежливости к открытым серьёзным угрозам, но все равно чем-то задевает и раздражает.

— Красивое кольцо, — отмечает Чангюн, когда Минхёк дотрагивается до пакета с землей, чтобы взять его в правую руку и убрать с прилавка. — Тебе очень идёт, — добивает Чангюн.

— Я снял его с трупа, — быстро врёт Минхёк, желая хоть на секунду увидеть что-то, напоминающее испуг.

— Правильно, ему же оно больше не нужно, — с понимаем отзывается Чангюн.

Когда Минхёк думает, что выбесить больше он уже не сможет, планка поднимается все выше и выше.

— До встречи, — хмуро бросает Минхёк, и прежде, чем Чангюн возразит «до какой нахер встречи?», ставит перед фактом: — Я зайду за мангой через три дня, — напоминает он, а через секунду расслабляется и чуть улыбается: — Ну и тебя грохнуть, если окажется, что Кихён жив и здоров.


	9. Chapter 9

— Он тебе реально запястье сломал? – первое, что спрашивает Чангюн, когда находит время, в своём очень серьёзном и загруженном графике, позвонить Кихёну.

Почему-то сообщение «да все нормально» Кихёна не удовлетворило.

Голосовое повторение этого же сообщения тоже, и пришлось пересказывать весь диалог встречи.

— Да, — неохотно признается Кихён, прижимая телефон к уху и открывая свободной рукой дверь машины со стороны пассажирского сидения.

Он морщится, как только садится в салон, как будто фантомная боль вспоминанием отдаёт в запястье.

— Вот это настойчивость!

— Убери восхищенный тон голоса и включи инстинкт самосохранения, — строго отчитывает Кихён, а Хёнвон, сидящий рядом на водительском сидении, отдаёт ему один из стаканчиков с газировкой.

Кихён планирует все чашки белого чая запить любимой колой, поднимая кофеин в крови и сахар в голове.

— Если я включу инстинкт самосохранения, я сейчас же начну гуглить, как сменить гражданство и имя.

Звучит как аргумент, — хмыкает Кихён, предполагая, что Чангюн использует невозмутимость как защиту. И не только перед другими, но и перед самим собой.

Стыд за весь этот хаос Кихёна не отпускает, и он пробует закрыть гештальт хотя бы перед Чангюном, принеся свои извинения:

— Прости, что я втянул тебя в это. Тебе лучше уволиться и...

— Зачем мне увольняться? 

— Потому что через три дня он реально придёт к тебе.

— И что?

Ну, или не по причине дистанции от ситуации Чангюн использует все свои слова.

Кихён глубоко вздыхает и продолжительно, стараясь собрать всю свою раздражительность, выдыхает. После невзначай обращается Хёнвону:

— Вам там сердце 25—летнего человека нужно было?

Хёнвон улыбается на шутку, до конца открывая окна с двух сторон передней части машины.

— Хочешь знать, что бы сделал Наруто на твоём месте? – спрашивает Чангюн, а Кихён не успевает вставить своё «а я все думаю, с кого бы взять пример в моей ситуации, точно – Наруто!». — Подружился бы с тем парнем, который пользуется том фордовским «Oud Fleur», самостоятельно раскрашивает белые кеды и носит серёжку с полумесяцем в правой мочке уха, — разбрасывается советами Чангюн, держа в руках 16 том манги, продолжения которой спрашивал Минхёк. – Тебя бы это спасло.

Спасло, — нервно смеется Кихён.

Кихена бы спасло, если бы в его жизни не случилась любовь к историям про якудз, к книгам Паланика и к киножурналу с постером «Молчания ягнят», купленному на первые заработанные деньги.

Возможно, приобрети он тогда первый том «Bleach», Минхёк бы чаще говорил слово «противоядие», а не слово «яд».

— Выучи уже его имя, — устало просит Кихён, чокаясь своим бумажным стаканчиком со стаканчиком Хёнвона, в котором явно кофеин не разбавлен сахаром и маркетинговым названием газировки.

— Имя никак его не характеризует, а вот то, что он ставит ручкой на запястье крестик, чтобы напомнить себе о каком—то деле, очень даже.

— А знаешь, где ещё есть крестик, который очень символизирует последствия от общения с Минхёком? – прикрикивает Кихён, хотя пару секунд назад договорился с собой дозировать свою дёрганость.

Чангюн смеётся. Его тип смеха относится к «лучшая шутка, что я от тебя слышал, дорогой Кихён».

Кихён не ленится ещё раз заботливо пройтись вдоль и поперек темы о том, каким надо быть осторожным, и заканчивает разговор.

— Как думаешь, Хосок согласится за небольшую плату провести сеанс вскрытия мозгов, но только в переносном смысле, с целью положить в голову элементарные правила самосохранения? – с вздохом «вот что я делаю не так?» интересуется Кихён, заблокировав экран телефона и положив его в карман штанов.

— О, так ты уже понял, что тебе это очень нужно, — серьёзно поддерживает полушутку Хёнвон, доставая с задних сидений машины заветную красную папку и возвращая её Кихёну.

Замечание справедливое, поэтому Кихён самоиронично усмехается, забирая договор и оставляя его на коленях.

— Меня поражает, как у Хосока, единственного из нас четверых, ни разу за двенадцать часов не возникло желание разнести все вокруг, — вслух рассуждает Кихён, не ожидая, что его замечание погрузит Хёнвона в долгую молчаливую задумчивость.

На минуту он вообще вылетает из присутствия «здесь и сейчас», забывая и про стаканчик кофе в руках, и про Кихёна рядом. 

— Хосок — самый стойкий человек из всех, кого я знаю, — после продолжительного молчания говорит Хёнвон, пытаясь максимально точно перевести свои ощущения в слова, чтобы Кихёну было понятней. – Так было всегда. Дела идут не так, как нам хочется, — мы с Чжухоном начинаем паниковать, а он заваривает чай. И я только недавно понял, скольких усилий над собой ему стоит, чтобы на каждую стрессовую ситуацию спокойно заваривать чай.

Звучит как ещё одна причина, почему предложение Чжухона работать на него у Кихёна мигает зелёной лампочкой согласия. 

— Если мы пошли к машине только за договором, зачем ты взял напитки? 

Кихён хочет думать, что он догадывается зачем, и уже заранее немного волнуется, предвкушая ответ.

— Чтобы мы посидели тут полчаса.

Пульс Кихёна уже не просто смеётся над ним, а открыто угарает.

Даже весь тупизм в отношениях, который периодически ловит Кихён, понимает, что это намек. 

Или флирт. 

Или вообще официальное свидание. 

Не важно. 

Главное, он сидит в одной машине с парнем, который начал их знакомство с фразы про тело Кихёна, напротив них успокаивающий вид на лес, хвойный свежий запах заполняет весь салон машины, а если повернуть голову, можно увидеть уютный домик, в котором, помимо комнаты с частями человеческих органов в холодильниках, есть другая комната: там царит атмосфера старых фильмов, красивых рыбок, больших пальм и проёбов Кихёна в утаивании своей большой симпатии.

Главное, ничего не ляпнуть, за что будет потом стыдно.

— Значит, ты хотел побыть со мной наедине, да? – пытается подколоть Кихён, решая, что если будет вот так в открытую упоминать, что Хёнвон признался ему в симпатии прошлой ночью, он будет выглядеть круче.

(Не будет).

И не так смущённо.

(Не будет).

И не так растерянно.

(Не будет).

— Я хотел, чтобы мы перестали маячить перед глазами Чжухона, напоминая ему о провале заказа, — безмятежно обламывает его Хёнвон.

Он все ещё выигрывает Кихёна в крутости, не прилагая никаких усилий. 

(Потому что не старается выиграть, а говорит всё, как есть, и Кихёну бы оценить плюсы такого метода общения).

— А, — тупо открывает рот Кихён, сдерживая себя, чтобы не начать извиняться.

Хёнвон смотрит на его профиль со смесью расслабленности и планирования, чтобы сказать, что принесёт ему веселье, а Кихёну – безопасную для психики неловкость.

Хёнвон начинает:

— Но раз мы уже затронули эту тему...

Кихён быстро прерывает его, чуть не разливая колу на свитер:

— Сейчас не время её затрагивать.

— Раз мы уже затронули эту тему, то, конечно, давай поговорим, — громче и настойчивее повторяет Хёнвон, пока Кихён сопровождает довольной улыбкой свой якобы осуждающий вздох и сильно этим палится. — По—моему ты на это отвлекаешься и переводишь все свои неврозы в другую плоскость. Так вот, я...

— Как вы познакомились с Чжухоном? – быстро перебивает Кихён, садясь так, чтобы опереться спиной на дверь машины и, поджав под себя одну ногу, видеть Хёнвона прямо перед собой.

«Не прокатит» читается во взгляде Хёнвона.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? 

Кихён был бы только «за», запрети кто-нибудь на законодательном уровне Хёнвону использовать прямые вопросы. Они сбивают с толку, заставляют растеряться и плохо сказываются на недавно приобретённых сердечно-сосудистых заболеваниях Кихёна.

— Ты... Забавно психовал в машине.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? – Хёнвон повторяет вопрос тем тоном, по которому ясно, что на пятой повторении это будет без вопросительной интонации.

— Засыпать в доме, в котором вскрывают тела, мне было значительней спокойней, когда ты рядом смотрел фильм.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Хотя мысль, что ты задушишь меня подушкой, иногда проскакивала.

Хёнвон хочет еще раз повторить вопрос, но останавливает себя. Это идеальное время, чтобы Кихён придумал пару запасных ответов наперёд.

— Тогда сыграем в игру, — говорит Хёнвон, не считая должным сопроводить эту фразу вопросительной интонацией. 

— А потом подпишем контракт на крупную сумму денег, — триггерит Кихёна, и он салютует этой идее стаканчиком с колой.

— Нет, тут проще. Тебе даже не придётся ничего говорить, — заверяет Хёнвон, копируя позу Кихёна, чтобы так же видеть его перед собой.

Призрачная надежда не загнать себя в смущающую ситуацию замаячила на горизонте.

Поэтому Кихён соглашается.

— У тебя в руках есть стакан с колой, — говорит Хёнвон, пока Кихён думает, что лучше бы он не бумажный стаканчик в руках держал, а самого себя.

— Сделай глоток, если ты не просто хочешь со мной на свидание, ты хочешь быть мною приглашённым, и это для тебя важно, — произносит Хёнвон, и Кихён бы взял у него пару уроков на тему того, как оставаться в такой полуучительской манере речи, при этом рассказывая не про распад Австро-Венгерской империи, а про распад Кихёна на маленькие составляющие. – Ты можешь просто держать стакан у губ, чтобы я не видел, сделал ты глоток на самом деле или нет, — советует Хёнвон, и Кихён благодарен за попытку помочь ему не быть таким очевидным.

Он держит стакан в наклоне так, чтобы в любой момент мог сделать короткий глоток. 

— Сделай ещё один, если я не прав в том, что ты хотел поцеловать меня вчера два раза, — в тоне Хёнвона отзывается лёгкое ликование от того, как просто ему удаётся ставить Кихёна в то положение, когда он – со всей своей гордостью — должен держать стакан и выполнять правила игры, не прерываясь на возмущение. — И делай следующий глоток, если я не прав потому, что это было не два раза, а больше.

(И даже не три).

На идеи поцеловать Хёнвона Кихён залипал как раз в перерывах от своих истеричных атак. Он думал, что будет как-то грустно и тупо умирать, не поцеловав человека, который планировал продать его органы учёным.

Но Кихён не мог сделать первый шаг, вдруг Хёнвон не из тех, кто с радостью целуется после пары часов знакомства и держания за ручки в домашнем морге.

— Сделай два, если тебе хватило времени, чтобы влюбиться. И если ты не собираешься в ближайшее время мне в этом признаваться – делай ещё два. 

Кихён играет честно, только потому, что мозг не подсказывает, как бы смухлевать, а передаёт всё управление Хёнвону в руки. 

«Выполняй все, что он говорит, Кихён», имеет в виду его мозг, который в последнее время вообще забывает, что он показывал в школе и университете результаты своей деятельности на верхних ступенях в рейтингах и студенческих дебатах.

Это раньше Кихён мог дискутировать полчаса, выявляя всю нарушенную логику у человека, заявлявшего, что США – первые по величине валового внутреннего продукта. Сейчас Кихён в состоянии только сделать ровно столько глотков колы, сколько заявлено в правилах игры, которые придумал лениво-ехидный голос.

— Много осталось в стакане? – насмешливо, но не издеваясь, спрашивает Хёнвон.

Кихён медленно убирает стаканчик со рта, делая это так, чтобы Хёнвону с его места не было видно весь объем содержимого.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что он пустой, — мягко отвечает Хёнвон и улыбается.

Смущённо улыбается.

И взгляд отводит.

Кихён поторопился, когда решил, что если давить прямолинейностью, это защитит от приступов застенчивости. 

Ради проверки, зажмурится Хёнвон или нет, Кихён резко дёргает рукой со стаканчиком вперёд так, что будь там кола, она попала бы Хёнвону в лицо и на одежду.

Но он действительно пустой.

А Хёнвон не зажмуривается.

Кихён опускает руку с пустым стаканчиком вниз и тупит взгляд в красную папку на коленях. Сложно представить, какое может быть у этого всего продолжение, когда Кихён плохо представляет продолжение своей жизнедеятельности, например, завтра.

Но Хёнвон прав — это здорово отвлекает.

Или добавляет ещё больше нервов.

Или Кихён просто торчит на том, что добавляет ему ещё больше нервов.

Кихён не успевает по этому поводу высказаться, прерываясь на то, чтобы громко заорать от неожиданности, услышав голос Хосока так близко со своим ухом.

Радует Кихёна только то, что кричать он уже начал на два тона ниже, чем раньше. Уже не так пискляво.

Хёнвона же эта ситуация заставляет рассмеяться.

Не зажмуривается, не пугается, смеётся и выигрывает игры — просто комбо по горизонтали бинго «чего Кихёну по жизни не хватает».

— Ты в порядке? – заботливо проверяет состояние Кихёна Хосок, наклонившись к открытому окну машины.

— Я—то?! – прижимая к груди пустой стаканчик, изумлённо таращится на него Кихён.

— А, ну да, — легко соглашается с такой позицией Хосок, обращаясь уже к Хёнвону. — Мне позвонил человек, который нашёл твой телефон. Наверное, он посмотрел по контактам с кем ты чаще всего общаешься, и набрал, — рассуждает Хосок, пока Хёнвон не может сдержать умилительную улыбку, наблюдая, как Кихён забирает у него из рук стакан с кофе (свой пустой оставив внизу около ног) и делает пару глотков, в надежде запить тахикардию.

Запить тахикардию кофе, да.

Ю Кихён по рейтингам успеваемости был первым, все ещё да.

— Вот проблемы и начали решаться. Ты договорился о встрече? – уточняет Хёнвон, мельком ещё раз заботливо проверив состояние Кихёна.

Он обмахивался красной папкой и чередовал тихие маты с вздохами и выдохами. В целом, типичный Кихён, все нормально, заключил про себя Хёнвон.

— Да, перепиши адрес, — Хосок протягивает свой телефон с открытой заметкой и разблокированным экраном (Кихён между ними отвлекается от попытки привести своё состояние в норму, чтобы передать телефон Хёнвону). – Такой смешной парень оказался, — продолжает Хосок, светясь так ярко, что, возможно, дело не в том парне, а в положительном настрое Хосока на людей. — Люблю таких, с которыми вроде поговорил минуту ни о чем, а настроение улучшается.

Хёнвон безучастно кивает, переписывая место встречи на свой временный телефон, который от сердца оторвал Чжухон. Он доходит до имени нашедшего и останавливается в перепечатывании.

— Его зовут Минхёк? – сдавленным голосом уточняет Хёнвон, а у Кихёна выпадает из руки стаканчик с кофе, заливая договор, штаны и сидение.

— Нет, — шепчет Кихён, повернувшись к Хосоку всем корпусом и жалобно смотря на него. – Пожалуйста, нет.

— Что не так с его именем? – не обращает внимания Хосок на общее застывшее состояние, на пару секунд выпрямляясь, чтобы найти в кармане куртки пачку сухих салфеток и протянуть Кихёну.

Тот не реагирует на него, продолжая крутится в сидении то в сторону к Хёнвону, то в сторону к Хосоку.

— Минхёков же много в мире, правда? – со всей надеждой спрашивает Кихён Хёнвона. – Веселых дружелюбных Минхёков, которые случайно нашли телефон, их же просто каждый третий, верно? – со всей верой в лучшее спрашивает Кихён Хосока.

— Это довольно популярное имя, — озадаченно отвечает Хосок, пытаясь понять, по кому из них будет проще выяснить, что происходит.

Хёнвон — все ещё застывшая статуя, но интуиция Хосока подсказывает, что до внутреннего мандража у Хёнвона осталось примерно полминуты. 

Кихёна слушать бесполезно, он вслух высчитывает проценты вероятности совпадений в этом мире.

— Так вот зачем он меня обнял, — вслух объясняет для самого себя Хёнвон. 

Конечно, чтобы оценить все детали психопатии Минхёка, о которых так говорит Кихён, одной встречи недостаточно.

Но встречаться с ним во второй раз Хёнвон вообще не собирался.

— Ладно, я съезжу, — легко говорит Хёнвон, протягивая телефон Хосока Кихёну, чтобы тот вернул его владельцу.

Но Кихён не двигается с места, смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и, чуть запинаясь, настаивает:

— Нет, ты не поедешь к нему на встречу.

— Передай Хосоку его телефон.

— Я не знаю, на каком уровне подозрений он сейчас, и есть огромная вероятность, что он обо всем догадался, поэтому не на…

— Ясно, проще самому это сделать, — понимает Хёнвон, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы длины его вытянутой руки хватило для передачи телефона.

Он кладёт руку Кихёну на плечо, чтобы немного облокотиться, и Кихён, увидев его лицо так близко к себе, шёпотом повторяет просьбу:

— Лучше поехать мне, потому что это всё мои проблемы, и пора уже перестать от них бегать.

Хёнвон не спешит возвращаться на своё место, поворачивая голову на Кихёна и наклоняясь к нему ближе. Будь они в другой ситуации, это можно было бы назвать моментом, который при должных взаимных движениях, приводит к развитию отношений, но Хёнвону это нужно только для того, чтобы спокойным голосом объяснить:

— Есть вариант, что он прошарил мой телефон и мог приблизительно догадаться, чем я занимаюсь и то, что я не знаком с тобой. Поэтому, ему можно рассказать всю последовательность моих действий так, как будто все пошло по плану, и Чжухон сейчас не ругается с заказчиком. Это может его успокоить. Понимаешь меня? 

— Да он не может быть мафией! – складываются все звенья в цепочку у Хосока, и он +1 к фанклубу первых впечатлений, которые производит Минхёк.

— Нет, — упрямствует Кихён, пытаясь продавить «гляделки» с Хёнвоном своей твёрдостью голоса, — ты не понимаешь, он не...

— Кихён, — безапелляционно прерывает его Хёнвон, называя по имени так, как когда хотят обратить максимальное внимание к своим словам и получить доверие. — Прекрати пытаться всё вывезти одному и отказываться от помощи.

Хёнвон убирает руку с плеча и садится в водительском сидении прямо, ища в кармане толстовки ключи от машины.

— Может, возьмёмся за ручки и все обсудим? – пробует последний вариант Кихён, думая тупо тянуть время и отказываясь принимать такой расклад как «неизбежное».

— Лучше съезди домой, — советует Хёнвон, — успокоишь друзей, заберёшь пару оставшихся вещей и точно будешь знать, что в это время Минхёк туда не придёт.

— Если я все правильно понял из вашего диалога, то смысл в том, что предлагает Хёнвон есть, — вообще не помогает отвоёвывать другой план развития событий Кихёну Хосок.

— Запиши мне свой номер телефона и сохрани под каким—нибудь рандомным именем, — просит Хёнвон, даже не смотря на Кихёна и протягивая ему телефон. — Я позвоню, как закончится встреча.

Кихён гнёт своё:

— Это плохая затея. Мне не нравится это.

И послушно записывает номер.

— А мне не нравится, что ты все ещё сидишь тут, — Хёнвон начинает уставать от бессмысленного спора, который не приведёт ни к какому результату, кроме того, какой хочет Хёнвон.

— Ты на его стороне, да? – обращается Кихён за поддержкой к Хосоку.

Вообще, если совсем честно, то Хосок на стороне дозвонится до психотерапевта Чжухона.

Но если абстрагироваться от неполного понимания всей картины, он выбирает сторону Хёнвона, потому что а) он слышит в его тоне голоса ту бесповоротность, которую бесполезно пытаться обратить в другую сторону и б) он всегда за то, чтобы попробовать все варианты, ведущие к разрешению проблем прежде, чем впадать в крайности.

Поэтому он выпрямляется и открывает дверь со стороны Кихёна, тем самым давая ему понять, с кем из них двоих он больше согласен.


	10. Chapter 10

Ошибка Кихёна в том, что он всё пытается упаковать в план и сильно теряется, когда что-то начинает идти не так, как ему надо. И Хёнвон, посмотрев на его ошибку, решил вообще не планировать диалог с Минхёком и действовать только по ситуации.

А ситуация была в том, что он стоял напротив парфюмерного магазина в торговом центре и ничего не отвечал на минхёковское «как жизнь?».

— Зайдем? – интересуется Минхёк, указывая на магазин, как будто он уже не решил, что «зайдём», указав в адресе геолокацию именно этого места.

— Отдай мне телефон, — на удачу пробует Хёнвон, хоть и понимает, что тут вряд ли прокатит все так быстро.

Минхёк прикасается к его локтю, желая потянуть за собой, но Хёнвон резко отводит руку в сторону, не давая ему вцепится крепче. Жест Минхёка можно расценить как «я не отдам телефон, пока ты не сделаёшь все, как я хочу», смириться и самостоятельно зайти в магазин, минуя очередные прикосновения с Минхёком, приводящие к пропаже личных вещей.

— Я твой фанат, — заявляет Минхёк, останавливаясь у самого дальнего углового стенда с пробниками духов. — Вас же называют рессурекционистами. Resurrection—men. Типа "воскресители". Иронично это и так забавно, — улыбается он, беря в руки рандомный пробник-флакончик размером с указательный палец. — Хочу выразить своё восхищение.

Как будто тебе кто-то может запретить это сделать, — закатывает глаза Хёнвон, всем видом показывая, в каком же он режиме ожидания ухода отсюда.

— Выражай.

— Я восхищаюсь.

— Принято. Теперь верни телефон.

У Минхёка широкие карманы в его лёгком бежевом плаще, и он слишком быстро меняет в руках три флакончика духов между собой, складывая их в одну ладонь, а свободной рукой успевая достать из кармана телефон, протянув его Хёнвону.

Слишком много быстрых движений, смены предметов и мельтешения перед глазами. 

У Хёнвона начинает болеть голова.

— Раз ты уже тут, — Минхёк останавливает его, как только Хёнвон забирает телефон и хочет развернуться в сторону выхода. – Тебе какой аромат больше нравится: этот? — он приближается ближе и разбрызгивает рядом с Хёнвоном один из флакончиков. – Или этот? – разбрызгивает второй.

И улыбается.

Так тепло и солнечно, будто ответ Хёнвона — самое важное в его жизни, и вся его мягкая трогательная натура будет горько страдать, если он проигнорирует.

Поэтому Хёнвон не игнорирует:

— Никакой.

— А что тебе нравится?

— Мобильный телефон, который ты украл.

— Я не крал, ты выронил его по дороге, а я нашёл, когда уходил с церемонии, — даёт своё описание событий Минхёк, возвращая на полку только два пробника, хотя Хёнвон точно помнит, что забирал он три флакончика.

— Пусть так, — легко соглашается Хёнвон.

— А ты вскрывал гроб? – невзначай спрашивает Минхёк, и берет с полки два флакончика, но в руках у него почему-то оказывается уже три.

Хёнвона это немного напрягает, но он слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы правильно ответить на вопросы:

— Да.

Смысла устраивать монологи на тему «кто ты такой, чтобы я рассказывал» был ещё до того, как Минхёк начал использовать слово «рессурекционисты».

— И что там было? – добродушно спрашивает Минхёк, «пшикая» одним из пробников себе на запястье.

Хёнвона сбивает с толку, как много Минхёка вокруг: его движения, его запах, его улыбка, его голос. Он создаёт такой вихрь, что кружится голова и хочется заорать «замри хоть на секунду!».

— Тело. 

— Понравилось? – блестят глаза Минхёка, и он держит один из пробников большим и указательным пальцем, показывая его Хёнвону. – Тебе бы подошёл этот запах.

— Что понравилось?

— Тело. Понравилось?

Звучит жутко.

Даже по меркам годичной карьеры Хёнвона в сфере хищения трупов.

— У тебя слишком много свободного времени, если ты успеваешь дать оценку буквально всему в своей жизни, — заворачивает Хёнвон и берет в руки флакончик духов, которые советовал ему Минхёк.

Только через пару секунд понимая, что он сделал.

Хёнвон начинает ценить всё те указания, в которых срывал голос Кихён своим друзьям.

Минхёк это проворачивает так свободно, отвлекая то на одно, то на другое, задавая глупые вопросы и сопровождая все атмосферой повседневного разговора, что Хёнвон, с целью контролировать все свои движения и слова, все равно на секунду попадает в эту воронку гипноза и делает то, что Минхёк хочет от него.

— А где тело сейчас? – продолжает Минхёк, у него в руках уже четыре флакончика, но Хёнвон запутался во всех перестановках, которые он совершает со стеллажом.

Это ужасно злит.

Руки Минхёка настолько быстрые и ловкие, что Хёнвон начинает подозревать, что ему не составит труда и любой внутренний орган вынести из тела человека так, чтобы это осталось незамеченным для владельца.

— Почему я должен тебе отвечать на эти вопросы? – не выдерживает Хёнвон, поставив флакончик обратно, так и не проверив запах.

— Потому что я знаю твой секрет, — тоном «очевидно же» сопровождает фразу Минхёк.

— Нет, ты ничего не знаешь, — подаётся на провокацию Хёнвон, желая защитить себя и объяснить, что Минхёк тут не Всемогущий. — Ты прочитал только пару переписок, которые можно по-разному интерпретировать.

Минхёк вежливо говорит консультанту, что им не нужна помощь. В каждой ладони он держит по два флакончика духов, а стеллаж рядом с ними в полном беспорядке.

— Я восхищаюсь вашей работой, — повторяет Минхёк уже тише, плавней и спокойней. – Поэтому я никому не расскажу, но будь со мной честным. Для тебя это же не играет никакого значения, обычный заказ, а вот у меня решается важный вопрос, — у Минхёка в руках уже шесть флакончиков, и Хёнвон забрасывает все попытки уловить его махинации. — У нас с тобой разные истории, но они пересеклись, и поэтому я прошу твоей помощи, а как только ты мне расскажешь про тело, я продолжу спокойно заниматься своей жизнью: выращивать цветочки, путешествовать, экспериментировать на смешивании яда и парфюмерии, коллекционировать мангу, перешивать одежду и прочее. Обещаю, ты меня больше не увидишь.

Он звучит гладко, неторопливо, доверчиво, тягуче, и рациональная часть Хёнвона останавливает подбор синонимов дальше.

— Мы достали нужные органы и сожгли тело, — говорит Хёнвон.

Минхёк задумывается. В его ладонях остался только один флакончик, и он крутит его между пальцев.

— Я слышал, что вы обычно возвращаете тела обратно.

— Нам надоело с этим запариваться и мы теперь сжига... Не смей даже! – грубо и резко предупреждает Хёнвон, как только Минхёк подносит свою руку с флакончиком к его шее.

Не самое разумное дело — угрожать убийце, но Хёнвон доходит до пика своего раздражения к Минхёку.

— Всё так странно, — отстраненно замечает Минхёк, но руку опускает вниз, — я все это время был уверен, что Кихён меня разводит. Его друзья не выглядят, как потерявшие близкого, на работе про аварию никто не слышал и... — он замолкает, бессмысленно рассматривая тот беспорядок, который устроил на полках, перепутав все пробники с табличками.

— Кажется, у тебя в разгаре стадия «отрицания», — безучастно замечает Хёнвон. 

— Просто это непривычно. Человек уходит из жизни, — потерянно шепчет Минхёк, — и я к этому не имею никакого отношения. А по правилам контракта – должен иметь.

— Вот теперь я точно пойду, — заканчивает разговор Хёнвон и направляется к выходу из магазина, не услышав от Минхёка официально сформулированного прощания.

***

Минхёк выходит из торгового центра, сохранив в карманах два симпатичных ему пробника, и не получив за это ни одного несимпатичного ему чека.

В новом «приобретённом» телефоне у старого «продавца» (Минхёк такими темпами его постоянником станет), его не волнуют уже ни история браузера, ни галерея, ни сообщения. 

Минхёк запомнил прошлые немногочисленные контакты и теперь, когда появился новый, пусть и подписанный таким общим «хён», он нажимает кнопку вызова на нем.

Хёнвон прокололся только в одном: в отсутствии вопросов к Минхёку. Он быстро хотел закончить встречу, легко все рассказал, был слишком собранным, и реагировал на Минхёка, как будто знал о нём значительно больше того, что можно было бы понять без помощи Кихёна в составлении характеристики.

— Почти все прокатило, да, Кихён? – широко улыбается Минхёк в телефон, а со стороны можно подумать, будто он сообщает своему лучшему другу какую—то радостную новость.

Кихён молчит.

Дышать тоже получается с трудом.

Словив настолько сильный испуг, он не может в режиме быстрой фантазии придумать, о чем сейчас врать и надо ли вообще своим голосом подтверждать догадку.

— Ладно. Не хочешь со мной говорить, давай я поделюсь последними новостями: у меня зацвела на окне фиалка, в кофейне около дома сменили сорт кофе, и мне разонравилось там брать холодный американо, а ты знаешь, я просто зависим от него, ну и с Кубы недавно привезли новый яд.

Кихён все ещё не может нажать сброс вызова, как и не может понять, надо ли ему говорить.

— Будь ты более вежливым, ты бы спросил, понравился ли мне этот новый яд, — немного дуется Минхёк, скорчив милую печальную рожицу собаке в проезжающей машине. – Конечно, понравился, его же можно добавить в любой вид парфюмерии и какой-нибудь человек, допустим тот, кто соврал мне, что видел твой труп и даже сжег его, два часа не будет понимать, что уже заражён. Да, это далеко не новый приём, но что-то в этом есть, правда? – риторически спрашивает Минхёк, а затем делает длинную паузу, за которую Кихён так и не выходит из онемевшего состояния. Поэтому Минхёк говорит уже без напускного сияния и непривычно нормальным голосом: — Так всё-таки скинуть адрес для встречи в сообщении или и дальше будешь молчать?

Кихён не может вспомнить хоть один час своей жизни, когда его бы не херачило всеми душевными нарушениями сразу.

Он сдавленным голосом выговаривает:

— Скинь.


	11. Chapter 11

— Вы пересыпаете, — осторожно и вежливо замечает продавец. 

Хёнвон поднимает на него изумленный взгляд.

И пару секунд ищет в памяти значения слова «пересыпать».

— Разве? – шепчет он, заворожено загребая лопаткой ещё мармеладных червячков и засыпая сверху уже и так огромной горки в бумажном пакете.

Минхёк во второй раз стащил телефон, а в перечислении хобби указал эксперименты по смешиванию яда и парфюмерии, в аккурат после того, как разбрызгал вокруг Хёнвона флакончиков пять.

Эта причина стоит того, чтобы Хёнвону разрешили сыпать столько мармелада в бумажный пакет, сколько он захочет.

Хёнвон не был пессимистом.

Он был супер-мега-пессимистом.

Но не паникёром.

Поэтому не хотелось искать способ дозвониться до кого-нибудь и поделиться мыслями что, возможно, действия Минхёка и слова Минхёка были напрямую связаны, и Кихён прав – он обо всём догадался и очень злится на то, что его дурят.

К тому же, позвони Хёнвон Хосоку, или Чжухону, или...

Нет, — хмурится Хёнвон, — вариант с Кихёном отпадает сразу. 

Он отдаёт деньги за сладости, значительно больше заявленной суммы, но вместо сдачи забирает только пакет с мармеладом, оставляя после себя след маленьких выпадающих из переполненного пакета мармеладок.

Расклад, по фантазии Хёнвона, был бы примерно таким: Хосок, узнав о вероятности попадания яда на кожу Хёнвона, схватился бы за сердце, а Чжухон, узнав о причастии Кихёна к этой ситуации, схватился бы за горло Кихёна.

На данный момент, Хёнвон не хочет, чтобы кто-то, кто не был бы им самим, хватался за горло Кихёна.

Внутренняя интуиция, плюс притупленные эмоции как самозащита, плюс «надейся на лучшее, готовься – к худшему» — комбо того состояния, которое привело Хёнвона к прогулке по городскому парку и поеданию мармелада.

Говорят, что если посмотреть на человека в семь, тринадцать и двадцать лет, можно понять, как он дошёл до этого момента.

В семь лет самым страшным, что слышал Хёнвон, было звучание маминого голоса в фразе «сегодня твой последний день в детском саду». Она очень радовалась, Хёнвон ни разу не разделял её счастья, желая оставаться в одной социальной группе и в одном социальном положении навеки. Такими терминами в семь лет он не пользовался, поэтому просто громко рыдал, орал, и убегал от родителей по всему саду, только бы не заканчивать этот «последний» день.

В тринадцать лет Хёнвон понял, что такое «триггер» и почему он здоровается с ним за ручку, стоит ему услышать, что скоро ожидается окончание какого-то крупного периода в жизни. В тринадцать лет было расформирование четырёх классов средней школы, с целью сформировать новые – профильные. Хёнвон неделю не мог выйти из дома и зайти в кабинет, где новые люди продолжали делать вид, что это обычная школьная практика и это повод найти новых друзей. 

В двадцать лет Хёнвон перестал убегать от терапии, но не перестал убегать от всех масштабных моментов в жизни, что могли бы принести ему вред своим завершением. Появилось желание романтических отношений, но планы сделать их с приставкой «серьезные» Хёнвон не допускал даже в мыслях. Получалась хитрая лазейка: все отношения рассыпались, но Хёнвона это не заботило, потому что он и не выбирал что-то прочное и что-то, где он может расслабиться и привыкнуть.

Поэтому.

Любой человек бы испугался, услышав от Чжухона «теперь ты до конца жизни никуда от меня не денешься», но для Хёнвона это был второй день рождения.

Поэтому.

Никто бы так крепко не обнимал Хосока, услышав фразу «медицина — это то, чему я посвящу свою жизнь при любом раскладе», но Хёнвон вцепился в него на полчаса.

Поэтому.

У многих бы возникли сомнения в том, чтобы строить карьеру занимаясь не принятым со стороны закона и церкви делом, но Хёнвон увидел в этом определённо продолжение.

Человек умирает, но если забрать его органы, пустить их на эксперименты по разработке лекарств или для проверки болезни, этот человек как бы продолжит жизнь другого, того, кому достанется новоизобретённое лекарство. 

Хёнвон тащился. 

Даже муторная возня с раскопками—закопками и доставкой тела не сбивала его с мысли, что он своей работой продолжает чью-то жизнь.

Поэтому.

Если, — закидывает Хёнвон в рот сразу три мармеладки, — предположить, что есть вероятность закончить такой важный период в жизни как сама жизнь, это взорвёт мозг в сверхновой истерике.

Но мозг пока не взрывается, хотя пессимизм прогрессирует, накручивая и накручивая ситуацию. 

Если, — закидывает Хёнвон в рот ещё две мармеладки, которые на вкус отдают солёным, — закрыть глаза на то, что соленный привкус из-за слёз, а дрожь в руках усиливается, и сконцентрироваться только на том, что лицо остаётся спокойным и мысли текут равномерно – никакого взрыва не будет.

Хёнвон думает о Кихёне, только не как о том человеке, из-за кого он сейчас должен проходить в экспресс-режиме окончание своей терапии, а со стороны вопроса: почему Кихён так сильно ему понравился, что впервые в жизни он ничего не смог сделать с тем, что процесс привязанности дал сбой и перестал быть сугубо рациональным подходом?

Хёнвон доверяет Чжухону, и тот часто напоминает, что собирается промывать ему мозги нотациями всю жизнь.

Хёнвон доверяет Хосоку, и тот часто напоминает, что если он называет кого-то другом, то это с приставкой «навсегда».

И Хёнвон доверяет Кихёну, и тот все часы их общения напоминал «я исчезну, как только все это закончится», отказывался говорить о чем-либо прямо и редко позволял себе на минуту расслабиться.

Но Кихён понравился Хёнвону раньше того, как Хёнвон смог детально изучить, способен ли Кихён исчезнуть из его жизни спустя пару дней.

Хёнвон, не сбиваясь с режима медленной прогулки по парку, из-за сильной эпилептической дрожи в руках рассыпая мармеладки из пакета с каждым свои шагом, понимает, что именно эта, такая быстрая и нетипичная симпатия, помогает ему начать искать другой способ реакции на любое завершение.


	12. Chapter 12

За последние 72 часа Кихён заработал как минимум десять новых психический расстройств, поэтому очередное он встречает уже со всем гостеприимством.

Но.

Умирать Ю Кихён не собирается.

И первая причина в том, что Минхёк выбрал местом для встречи чертовую открытую уличную зону Макдональдса.

Мак—до—нальдса.

Ю Кихён, его курс по киноэстетике, его три полки книг по искусствоведению и Ли Минхёк с его чертовым комбо-чикен-набором-номер-три на открытой площадке в Макдональдсе.

Кихён может словить ещё одно психическое расстройство, просто подумав об этом более детально.

— Я взял тебе сырный соус, — приветствует Минхёк, когда Кихён подходит (все ещё в шмотках Хосока, потому что они напоминают о тех счастливых часах, проведённых в тёплой атмосфере ребят, что похищают трупы) и садится на скамью напротив него.

Кихён ничего не отвечает, быстрыми движениями открывая соус и подвигая указательным пальцем поднос Минхёка ровно в центр стола.

— Обычно говорят «спасибо», — отчитывает Минхёк, перемешивая пластиковой ложкой в стаканчике ванильное мороженое с карамелью.

В этом загвоздка Минхёка: он не наводит ужаса. Всем вокруг кажется, что с ним можно договориться и дошутиться. Он — лёгкое безумие или вредная шутка, но никак не реальность.

Кихён, на месте мафии, тоже выбирал бы работать именно с таким человеком. 

Он может выяснять нужную информацию, втираться в доверие и создавать вокруг себя так много пыли, что не замечаешь главного.

— Давай ты сначала людей перестанешь убивать, а потом про этикет будешь говорить, — предлагает Кихён, беря сразу три палочки картошки фри и макая в огромное количество соуса.

Все это он прожёвывает как можно медленней, и смотря Минхёку в глаза.

— А, так ты за шутку с парфюмом переживаешь, – через три ложки мороженого понимает Минхёк. — Ты думаешь, я бы распылил флакончик с ядом в помещении, наполненном людьми? Или распылил бы на того, кто не заключал со мной договор? Это был просто способ встретиться с тобой, хватит думать обо мне так плохо. Как ты не понял этого раньше? – Минхёк так искренне на это обижается, словно Кихён его лучший друг, личный телепат и чтец его натальной карты.

Но вообще.

Кихён понял.

Было бы неплохо закинуть это в мозг и Хёнвону, но он не может с ним связаться.

Кихён просто надеется, что Хёнвон ничего не заподозрил и продолжил общаться с миром, как на ромашковом успокоительном чае смешанном с валерьянкой и засахаренном здоровым пофигизмом.

Минхёк достаёт из своего небольшого красного рюкзака пять бумажных маленьких стаканчиков, чем-то напоминающих по объёму барные шоты. Он ставит их в ровный ряд перед Кихёном, съедает еще пару картофелин без соуса, вытирает руку об салфетку и лезет в свой бездонный карман за пятью разными флакончиками в черном стекле.

Кихён сбавляет обороты заявленной наглости и смелости.

— Вообще—то, договор...

— Не считается, — отрезает на корню кихёновскую попытку защититься Минхёк. 

— Ты сам его аннулировал!

— Если ты играешь не по правилам, почему я это должен делать? – серьёзно спрашивает Минхёк, переливая флакончики по стаканчикам один за другим.

Картинка мира перед глазами Кихёна начинает плыть. Уши закладывает, сердце отдаёт стуком где-то в горле, а тело становится каменным.

И это ещё Кихён себя морально подготовил к тому, что контракт не прокатит, и Минхёк будет злиться за всю беготню, которую ему устроили.

Движения Минхёка неторопливы, плавные, без привычной суеты, Кихён бы даже отнёс их в категорию определённого вида танца, не будь он в таком плохом сигнале с миром.

— А там есть «Северное сияние»? – еле шевеля бледными губами спрашивает Кихён, и его бы обрадовал положительный ответ: хотя бы кинцо перед смертью посмотрит.

— Нет, у меня на него появились планы, — ровным тоном объясняет Минхёк, выливая последний флакончик в стаканчик и складывая все «пустышки» на отдельную салфетку. — Хочу убрать из него яд, оставив только эффект галлюцинации. 

Говорят, что если посмотреть на человека в семь, тринадцать и двадцать лет, можно понять, как он дошёл до этого момента.

В семь лет Минхёку было скучно, а он вызывал у людей радость.

В тринадцать лет Минхёку было скучно, а он вызывал у людей радость и, изредка, необъяснимую тревогу.

В двадцать лет Минхёку было скучно, а он вызывал у людей объяснимую тревогу и, изредка, радость.

С Кихёном Минхёку тоже не особо весело, но ему иногда казалось, что Кихён смотрит на него, как будто не хочет его исправлять, и не против того, чтобы Минхёк существовал таким, какой он есть.

Со всей своей скукой, радостной тревогой и тревожной радостью.

Но, как только Минхёк подходил ближе и оформлял словесное предложение стать друзьями, Кихёна это пугало. Он внутренне дрожал, даже когда ему ничего не угрожало, а можно было расслабиться и беспечно провести время. 

Минхёк был разочарован.

Оказывается, Кихён его принимал только на расстоянии и в теории. Что-то вроде «очень интересно, что ты, такой человек, существуешь, но не очень интересно, если ты существуешь в моей жизни».

Видимо, Кихёну закатило бы что-то странное, небезопасное, но при этом понятное для ума. Кто-то, кто не выкинет ничего внезапного и чьё настроение не меняется каждые пару часов. Кто-то, кого Кихён не будет бояться, хотя по всей логике – должен.

— Я все еще хочу с тобой подружиться, — говорит Минхёк прежде, чем Кихён глубоко выдохнет пару раз и сможет спокойно посмотреть на стаканчики без импульса громко заорать «помогите».

— Я польщен, но лучше сдохну, — бормочет Кихён.

Минхёк грустно усмехается. И не разбирайся Кихён сейчас с последними минутами жизни, он бы оценил, как выглядит искренняя сожалеющая улыбка Минхёка. 

— Чем я тебя так не устраиваю? – все же решает выяснить Минхёк.

О, вот на эту тему у Кихёна разве что презентации не хватает для более полного доклада. 

И выговорится, предъявить уже без страха Минхёку кошмары, которые были на протяжении всего их знакомства — отличный вариант конвертировать свой мандраж в энергию.

— Ты загипнотизировал меня, заставил на пьяную голову подписать договор, внушил мне, что моя идея с бизнесом сработает, она полетела к херам, деньги сгорели, и я физически был не способен вернуть такую огромную сумму за короткий срок. Ставлю всё на то, что ты знал это изначально, — набирает обороты Кихён и какой же это оказывается кайф, говорить без мыслей о последствиях.

Потому что последствия уже случились. 

— Умирать мне не хотелось, поэтому я попытался этого избежать. Возможно, очень нелепо и плохо, но ты, судя по всему, догадался обо всем ещё в самом начале,— щёлкает пальцами Кихён, и его действительно только сейчас осеняет мотив Минхёка. 

— Тебе нравилось тянуть время, нравилось наводить свои порядки в моей квартире и в моей жизни, нравилось кошмарить моих друзей и нравилось держать меня в этом напряжении. Я не мог раньше понять, какой смысл заключать договор, ещё и без процентов, просто давая огромную сумму в долг незнакомому человеку. Сначала я подумал, что, ладно, у богатых свои развлечения, а тебе просто в радость вмешиваться в чужую жизнь, чтобы там все трогать, рассматривать, расспрашивать и ломать. Ты этим заглушаешь огромную и давящую тебя потребность быть рядом с людьми, — Кихёна уносит в быстрый и твёрдый тон голоса, но он чётко выговаривает каждое слово и чувствует себя в таком «ударе», в каком не был со времен побед в студенческих исторических дебатах.

— Тебе нужно было не то, чтобы я вернул деньги, тебе нужно было моё внимание. Чтобы думал о тебе, чтобы боялся тебя, чтобы просчитывал тебя, чтобы узнавал тебя, чтобы ни о ком столько фактов не запоминал, как о тебе. И дело не во мне лично, так тебе нужно от каждого человека, с кем ты подписываешь договор. Ты даже убивать не хочешь, тебе просто все равно – живой человек или нет, поэтому придумал эту дурацкую игру и снимаешь с себя всю ответственность, заявляя «это не я убиваю, это люди выбирают стаканчик с ядом». И вот поэтому ты меня не устраиваешь. Ты – скучный эгоист, который так жаждет, чтобы кто-нибудь заполнил мыслями о нем всю голову, что готов на крайние меры.

Примерно так звучит то, что Кихён должен был объяснить Шону и Чангюну после фразы «прикиньте, я хочу инсценировать свои похороны».

Примерно так звучит то, что Кихён должен был объяснить Чжухону, Хёнвону и Хосоку после фразы «прикиньте, я все-таки инсценировал свои похороны».

Кихён переводит дыхание и неуклонно смотрит Минхёку в глаза.

Весь монолог Минхёк никак не реагировал, смиренно молчал, не моргал, а взгляд словно остекленел.

— Скучный? Но последние минуты своей жизни ты потратил на то, чтобы поговорить обо мне, — Минхёк использует только одну иголку в речи и попадает ей в самый больной нерв, тем самым подтверждая и разрушая монолог Кихёна одновременно. 

Но уже похер на это.

— Учти, — предупреждает Кихён, уже настолько заведённый на эмоциях, что не может тормозить, — если я выберу не тот стаканчик, я успею поцеловать тебя в губы и передать яд, чтобы ты больше никого не убив...

— Я никого не убиваю, — перебивая, жёстко повторяет Минхёк.

Кихёна до трясучки раздражает, насколько все происходит не так, как должно быть.

Какой, нахер, Макдональдс? Они должны сидеть в каком-нибудь подпольном баре. 

Должен играть Depeche Mode, а не дабстеп по bluetooth-колонке компании через пару столиков от них.

Минхёк должен выглядеть, как в их первую встречу: в черной водолазке, с круглыми очками и серебряной цепочкой к ним идущей от линз к дужкам, а не сидеть в каком-то бесформенном и бесцветной плаще.

И Кихён. 

Кихён мысленно одевал сам себя явно не в домашние вещи Хосока, при всем уважении к этой уютной и приятной одежде.

Если Кихён все же сорвётся и заорёт, это будет только по причине того, насколько плохо снята его смерть.

Он смотрит на пять бумажных шотов и, не думая, и без какой либо системы и считалочки, резко берет стаканчик с середины и залпом выпивает.

Вкус сладкий, отдаёт пряностями и специями, которые обычно добавляют в глинтвейн. Кихён понятия не имеет, какой должен быть вкус у яда, но явно не настолько приятный.

С организмом ничего не происходит, кроме того, что все внутри замирает в ожидании атаки.

Атаки, которая, если бы случилась, сразила бы Кихёна уже.

— Там не было яда? – с трудом произносит он.

Минхёк медленно, явно издеваясь, тянется к картофелю фри, не спеша выбирает палочки покрупнее, лениво закидывает их в рот, тщательно пережёвывая.

Но Кихён, приобретающий осознание, что он остался жив после всей этой рулетки, сейчас готов смотреть на что угодно, только бы это оставалось в режиме его жизни.

— Ты мне не настолько нравишься. Там он был, в первом шоте.

Кихёна окатывает волна сильного страха и становится трудно дышать.

— Только в одном? 

Минхёк растягивает интригу с объяснениями на ещё пять палочек картофеля фри.

— Все ещё не хочешь дружить? — продолжает своё, никак не участвуя в создании праздничного настроения по случаю второго дня рождения у Кихёна. — Я уже со всем твоим окружением нашёл общий язык, а ты всё вредничаешь.

Должно же быть четыре с ядом и один пустой, а не наоборот, так написано в договоре, — летает в голове Кихёна, и он неосознанно сминает в кулаке пустой стаканчик.

Уши закладывает, глаза слезятся, хочется лечь на стол, закрыть глаза и открыть уже дома и чтобы рядом сидел какой-нибудь врач, кто даст кучу витаминов и кучу ответов на все вопросы Кихёна.

Возможно, Кихён не был уверен ни в одном своем плане, но в отношении того, сколько стаканчиков будут «безопасными» он был убежден на все сто.

И, не смотря на благоприятный для него исход и постепенное возвращение к ровному дыханию, Кихёна бесит, что даже тут Минхёк все сделал по-своему.

Ещё и разговор продолжает, поедая картошку, словно мир только что не перевернулся три раза и все как прежде. Кихён не был медлительным человеком, но за предлагаемым Минхёком темпом жизни никогда не успевает.

— Общий язык?! — орет Кихён, решая поддержать Минхёка в теме, о которой он так хочет поговорить, чтобы удача не обернулась против него и они не сыграли во «второй» круг рулетки. — Ты сжёг все мои вещи в четыре часа ночи на заднем дворе нашего дома с Хёну. 

— Он мне подарил банку какао, — сопровождает свою дружбу с Хёну аргументом Минхёк.

Нравственно поучать другого — это то, что Кихёну было нужно, чтобы отвлечься и прийти в себя. Хоть какая-то польза от Минхёка, и хоть какой-то вклад кихёновского сильного выброса адреналина в кровь.

— Подарил банку какао или ты забрал, а он не остановил тебя в этом?

— Это не одно и то же? – сомневается Минхёк. – В любом случае, мы хорошо провели время.

— Сжигая мои вещи, блять!

— Это было весело, тебе бы понравилось.

— Все мои вещи! – вопит Кихён, хотя где-то на фоне проскакивает мысль, как тупо переживать о материальном, когда ты только что выиграл в «русскую рулетку».

— Твой второй друг оценил бы.

— Какой мой второ... — начинает Кихён, но быстро понимает, кто бы оценил поджёг вещей: — А, теперь про Чангюна. Я до сих пор плохо понимаю, что ты ему наговорил, но...

— Я?! – перебивает Минхёк, широко раскрывая глаза, переходя на громкий тон голоса и в секунду начиная защищаться атакой: — Спроси лучше, что он мне наговорил! Особенно о той части, где он мне предложил совместный суицид!

Кихён зависает.

В груди разливается такое тепло к Чангюну, что Кихён шепчет Минхёку быстро «одну минуту», чтобы достать телефон и отправить Чангюну «я тебя обожаю».

— Иногда, — на волне любви делится Кихён, приписывая сообщение «но к психиатру я тебя затащу» следом, — я забываю о специфичном чувстве юмора Чангюна, но когда вспомина...

— Он такой идиот, — не вслушиваясь, снова перебивает Минхёк, в тихом возмущении рассуждая о своём. – Если ему интересен эффект яда, для этого не надо умирать, надо просто попросить меня подправить ингредиенты. Я же не против.

Кихён вспоминает, что до этого Минхёк трещал о том, что собирается делать со своим «Северным сиянием». 

Затем Кихён вспоминает, какую нулевую сумму дают слагаемые «Чангюн» и «последовать совету мудрого Кихёна». 

И на финал Кихён вспоминает помешательство Минхёка на том, чтобы на него смотрели с огромным любопытством и интересом.

— Я, блять, этого не вынесу, — заключает свой поход по вспоминанием Кихён. – Где, говоришь, здесь яд, в первом? Можно мне двойную порцию?


	13. Chapter 13

Кихён приезжает к Хосоку под вечер, и, выйдя из автобуса недалеко от дома, стоит минут десять, не двигаясь, впитывая в память закатное небо, цвета любимой, изначально белой, футболки, которую он постирал с насыщенным красным.

Пиздец как ностальгическая ассоциация с футболкой разгружает мозг от эмоций.

И заставлять гонять мысль «как же я люблю жизнь» на репите.

С Минхёком разговор вроде закончился, но Кихён, зная его и понимая, что деньги он все ещё должен, хоть и срок в три раза увечился, настроился на то, что их общение все ещё с пометкой «to be continued».

Все условия не оформлены в договор, и, с одной стороны, Кихёна это успокаивает, а с другой — периодически накатывает мысль, что внезапный приступ желания у Минхёка его грохнуть – так же не оформлен в договор как «нельзя этого делать».

Дверь в доме открыта, Кихён кричит о том, что вернулся пару раз, но ответ прилетает только голосом Хосока и с указанием идти на кухню.

— У меня ощущение, что я год прожил за эти два дня, — с ходу начинает Кихён, поставив на стол бумажный пакет с вещами Хосока.

После встречи с Минхёком он успел съездить домой, рассказать Хёну охуенную историю, успокоить охуенными новостями, взамен получить пару вещей первой необходимости, и, не дожидаясь, пока Хёну всё-таки прогуглит слово «рессурекционисты», успевает смотаться, пообещав вести себя осторожно и позвонить, если не соберётся ночевать дома.

А Кихён очень надеется, что не соберётся.

— Для меня эти сутки прошли как немного нетипичный четверг, — шутит Хосок, занятый тем, что достаёт всю кухонную посуду с верхних шкафчиков, чтобы протереть их от пыли.

— Как Хёнвон? – вырывается у Кихёна его главный вопрос, хотя до этого планировал отыгрывать вежливый непринужденный разговор; поэтому тут же добавляет: — И Чжухон? Удалось поговорить с заказчиком?

Хосок поворачивается к Кихёну и задумчиво хмурится, пытаясь подобрать лучшее описание произошедшему.

Он не выглядит расстроенным или озадаченным, он в хорошем настроении, и этот факт Кихёна (и его паранойю) успокаивает.

— Слышишь музыку? – спрашивает Хосок, указывая на открытое кухонное окно, выходящее на крохотный сад около дома, который Хосок заполнил всеми возможными (на таком пространстве) деревьями и даже выделил клумбу под цветы. – Это Хёнвон учится принимать факт, что он, как и любой человек, бывает внезапно смертен. Слышишь другую музыку? – следом спрашивает Хосок, указывая в сторону двери той комнаты, где аквариумы, пальмы и начало дня с селфи Хёну на фоне горящих вещей Кихёна. – Это Чжухон учится принимать факт, что не надо так остро реагировать, когда что—то идёт не по плану.

— А ты почему музыку не слушаешь? – улыбается Кихён.

— Потому что в немного нетипичный четверг я делаю генеральную уборку на кухне, — веско отвечает Хосок, в духе «потому что у меня дела есть, в отличие от этих двоих».

— Я проверю быстро... — Кихён указывает на окно, не в силах выговорить имя Хёнвона. — И вернусь, — обещает он, чтобы быть вежливым с Хосоком и не прерывать так быстро диалог.

Хосок согласно кивает, никак не прокомментировав, но сопровождает внимательным взглядом и усмешкой «ты такой очевидный идиот».

Кихён выходит в сад через дверь кухни, и теперь может полноценно оценить звучание музыки The Velvet Underground (он не помнит конкретное название песни, но это точно они, их стиль он не перепутает ни с одной группой).

С одной стороны, Кихён бы учился принимать свою смертность и правила жизни под другую музыку. С другой стороны, Хёнвон, с его умением не вызывать никакого дисбаланса в эстетике мира Кихёна, выбирает безошибочную музыку. 

Поэтому Кихёна все устраивает.

А постояв у черты жизнь\смерть, Кихён начинает сомневаться, что впредь будет сильно тормозить на моментах, где обычно тормозил.

Хёнвон сидит на скамейке, которую — Кихён готов поспорить на это, — Хосок лично смастерил и покрасил. Он выглядит настолько гармоничным в этом саду, с этой музыкой и в этом уравновешенном состоянии, что Кихён старается сесть рядом как можно тише.

Хёнвон, заметив его, реагирует улыбкой, и молча берет в руку телефон, лежащий на скамейке рядом, чтобы выключить музыку. Кихён хочет сказать «пожалуйста, не выключай, это песня идеально подходит мне, как и ты идеально подходишь мне», но вместо этого, говорит:

— Мы встретились в странный пери...

— Замолчи, — смеётся Хёнвон, больше утрируя свою неприязнь, чем на самом деле выступая против цитирования Чака Паланика.

А ещё он оставляет музыку.

Идеально подходит, — репитит мысль у Кихёна, а прошлая популярная мысль «как же я люблю жизнь» делает с этой мыслью ремикс, и мозг Кихёна тонет в наслаждении от всего вокруг.

Он смотрит на Хёнвона в упор, отмечая, что он полусонный, его улыбка уставшая, но не отдаёт загруженностью от слишком тяжёлых мыслей. 

Кихён по-прежнему надеется, что у Хёнвона в голове ни одна лампочка не среагировала как «опасность» после разговора с Минхёком.

— Мне действительно нравится тот я, который появляется рядом с тобой, — в прямой свойской манере говорит Хёнвон, не давая Кихёну возможность повыёбываться своей смелостью до конца.

Видимо, это был один из его выводов мыслительных процессов под The Velvet Underground.

Кихён хочет кроссовер своей жизни с жизнью Хенвона, как в подростковом возрасте хотел кроссовер своей жизни с кроссовером «Soul Eater».

На этом все его мысли насчёт признания Хёнвона заканчиваются.

— Мне рассказал Чжухон про твой разговор с Минхёком, — продолжает Хёнвон, пытаясь перебить тему своего откровения, чтобы Кихёну было легче (очень мило с его стороны). – Я рад, что закончилось всё благополучно, но у меня куча вопросов.

— Оставим их на завтра? – сразу предлагает Кихён, с трудом находя цензурные слова, после упоминания имени Минхёка. – Я очень устал от этого.

Хёнвон охотно соглашается, на все сто процентов разделяя это чувство. Сейчас хочется релаксировать с вкуснейшим ужином, под очередной старый фильм на видеомагнитофоне, гипнотизироваться от рыбок в аквариуме и разделять один плед.

И продолжать изучать спину Кихёна, заменив руку на губы.

— Я жив. Ты жив. Поэтому. Ты можешь меня куда-нибудь пригласить, — как бы между делом сообщает Кихён.

Даже почти не чувствует объятия неловкости.

— Как свидание? – улыбается Хёнвон, повернув голову в его сторону, в то время как Кихён с интересом изучает крону дерева напротив них.

— Как свидание.

— На пятнадцати минутное? – насмешливо уточняет Хёнвон.

— Почему?

— А сколько минут дают в тюрьме на свидание с заключённым, который отбывает срок за подделку документов о своей смерти?

— Столько же, сколько дают заключённому, отбывающему срок за хищение трупов, — мгновенно находит ответ Кихён, встретившись с Хёнвоном взглядом.

Хёнвон звонко смеётся.

Кихён смотрит на него, чуть улыбается и все транспаранты мыслей в голове связаны только с тем, что он хочет его поцеловать.

Безумно хочет его поцеловать.

А это именно то, на что он имеет полное право, после того, как угадал шот без яда.

Но есть проблема — музыка.

Звучащие ноты заставляют Кихёна грамотно высчитывать, под какой проигрыш в песне это необходимо сделать, чтобы его внутри ничего не трясло от раздражения с «неправильного кадра». 

— Один вопрос: на что тебе вообще деньги понадобились? – интересуется Хёнвон, не замечая всех художественных метаний Кихёна.

Идея пересилить неправильный момент в песне и все же поцеловать Хёнвона, во избежание разговора про провальный бизнес, оказалась куда более мотивирующей фигней, чем прилив смелости от эйфории после разбирательства с Минхёком.

— Ты похож на меланхоличный триллер, — говорит Кихён, помолчав ровно до идеального момента в песни для этой фразы, и это один из вариантов замять разговор про бизнес и ответить на признания одновременно. – Но я бы посмотрел на тебя в других жанрах.

Кихён расценивает это как признание.

И такое признание он никому и никогда не говорил.

Будь он не таким вымотанным до костей, он бы уже катался по зелёному газону Хосока от смущения за самого себя.

Хёнвон широко улыбается и смотрит на Кихёна с такой теплотой, что Кихёна выкручивает внутри всеми чувствами разом.

...и вносит в зону турбулентности ощущений, когда Хёнвон грамотно дожидается правильного проигрыша в песне, чтобы притянуть Кихёна к себе и поцеловать.

(На самом деле, Хёнвон не дожидался никакого специального момента, просто Кихён пока не понял, что неосознанно разрешил Хенвону самому диктовать, какая музыка на какие моменты должна звучать).


End file.
